Second Best
by Cerisa
Summary: Jack and Anamaria relationship is on the rocks. Will they be able to recover or will Ana's long time on again off again lover be able to sweep her off her feet and back into his arms. Taking her away from Jack forever?  OC/Anamaria/Jack
1. The Name Be Captain Thomas Ramos!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that is POTC. **

A/N: This is my first ever Pirate fic and my first ever story posted here on . Hope you enjoy, there is more to come! **  
**

* * *

**Chapter One: The Name Be Captain Thomas Ramos…Savvy?**

The busy sounds of Tortuga fill the small room. Rustle and bustle of people moving and going, walking into taverns, playing dices in a dark alley, the yelling of men fighting over lost winnings, and girlish laughter from a wench that is being tickled from one of her future suitor. This is paradise to a pirate that has come off his best raid to date and who haven't seen a Navy ship in the water for the last two weeks. Yes, this pirate deserves a moment of fun and relaxation. Three days spending time on his favorite island, walking into every bar drinking them dry of every drop of rum they have, having every last person on the edge of their seat waiting in anticipation for the next word he is going to speak on the latest adventure he just partaken on, and having his way with every last whore running freely on the island. Yes, a pirate of this greatness deserves this…so why isn't Captain Jack Sparrow enjoying himself?

Instead, Jack is in a small room that is hot and stuffy. He opened a window a few minutes ago, but still hasn't gotten any relief from the smoldering heated air. Jack lies on top of the bed shirtless, his head free of his red bandana, his long dark brown hair full of braids, locks, trinkets, and strands of hair fall in his face, covering his beautiful dark eyes. His head lays against the headboard, with his body slumped along the top of the bed with a pillow behind his back. He takes his hand and slides it slowly from the top of his sweated chest, over his well tone stomach to the opening of his pants. His hand slides further down underneath his pants, until his fingers reach the top of his pelvis, letting his thumb gently stroke the thin haired trail on his stomach. Jack takes a long swig of rum, letting out a rough sigh.

"Bloody woman! I hate her!" Jack said to himself, taken another swig, letting the rum fill his cheeks before he swallows it.

His mind goes through the events that have gone on the past two days. Ever since he set foot in Tortuga, he has been plague with having to hear the name…

"Thomas Ramos." Jack said in disgust.

"Oh, I forgot… Captain Thomas Ramos." Jack lifts his hand out of his pants and puts his index finger in the air giving it a little twirl, while swallowing another mouth full of rum.

"Well la-de-da. Who gives a fuck, I always say."

Then Jack sits up, "Did you hear, Captain Ramos commandeer two pirate ships. Taken both captains out with his bare hands and now both ships are under his command. He has one of the biggest crews in the Caribbean right now." Said Jack all big eyed, his hands waving in the wind and saying it in his most whiny voice.

"And!" He shouts, lying back on the bed, "My crew is still more efficient then his and no ship is more feared, more known, more elegant, more fast and just plain better then the Black Pearl savvy?" He let his ring fingers drum along side the rum bottle, filling the room with the high pitch sound.

"I'll drink to that!" Sparrow said in a drunken slur, while placing the bottle to his lips once more.

Eventhough what Jack is saying about his ship and crew is true, it wasn't coming out that way in Tortuga. Whenever Captain Thomas Ramos is in port, he gets the royal treatment. Which rightfully so, he is the most feared, most popular, most wealthy, most successful, most…well, you get the idea.

"And don't forget, most arrogant, most conniving, most violent, most back stabbing son of a bitch pirate walking Gods green earth. He give us honest pirates a bad name and for that I hope he rots in hell."…

The past few days have not been Sparrow's best. He went to his favorite tavern to get involved in some rough housing, may be get in a card game here or two, get drunk of his rocker, and then finishes it off with some pleasurable company…may be two or three but that didn't happen. When Jack walked into the Faithful Bride, he notices something strange. It was quiet, it was so quiet you could of hear a pin drop. His eyes scan the bar, people pack at the center of the bar; sitting and standing in a large tight circle being as quiet as church mice, listening intensely to the low, calm mutter voice. Jack lifted an eyebrow and made a concern face while sauntering over to the barman, the echoing sounds of his boots and the jingling sound of his effects fills the deafening stiff air of the bar, with him never taking his eyes off the large group of people. He takes a seat at one of the bar stools and digs in his pocket, taking out a few sliver coins and slamming them on the counter. He turns and faces the barman, giving him one of his warmest smiles,

"Aye Tubs! Give me a couple of your best bottles of…"

"Shh! Will you shut your trap, I can't hear!"

Jack begins to frown and snaps his head back a little in shock. He looks around before pointing to himself, "Tubs? Are you yelling at me mate?"

"Aint you the one flapping your gums? Yes, I'm yelling at you! Will you please hush up so I can hear the rest of Captain Ramos story? He is getting to the good part."

Jack stomps his fist on the counter, narrows and rolls his eyes, letting out a heavy sigh. He thought he was going to by pass Ramos by coming here. Everyone knows when Thomas makes his grand entrance into Tortuga; he hits the Blue Dragon first, which is Tom's favorite tavern, not the Faithful Bride. Why today of all days when Jack is trying to have some fun, Thomas has to ruin it by coming to his favorite tavern? Jack leans on the counter, placing his right elbow on it, resting his head in his hand. He tilts his head some, glaring at Tubs intensely. He can't believe some one of Tubs age is standing here listening to a long tale being told by Thomas. Eventhough Jack wasn't listening to what Thomas was saying; he knew he was lying because that is all Tom does…lie!

Rumbling of low laughter began to fill the tavern before the low chatter of a man's voice returned. Jack drops his hand back down on the counter and starts to drum his fingers. He squints his eyes at Tubs, and then rolls them again.

"Tubs, can I get some rum?"

Nevertheless, Tubs said nothing; still giving his full attention to the other captain, wiping out a mug he has been cleaning since Jack has set foot in the place. Jack leans over closer to Tubs,

"You know mate if you rub that mug any harder, a Genie is going to come out and grant ya three wishes." His eyes moving back down at the mug and then back up at Tubs, but still nothing. Jack shakes his head and slaps his hands down on his thighs. He pushed himself off the stool, landing his feet on the floor. He starts to walk over to the other side of the bar, where the liquor is normally stored,

"Would you like some rum Jack? Oh, that would be quite delightful. Do you want me to get it for you? No, no, you have work hard enough, I'll get it for you." Jack said to himself while searching the selves for a bottle of rum.

"Then Boom! I fired my cannon and split that Navy ship right in half. Sinking it straight to Davy Jones locker, they didn't know what was coming. The whole sea was full of red coats, their blood coating the sea turning it into a crimson red."

A roar of hoops and hollers and applause filled the Faithful Bride. Jack made a face and twirls his head and finger around, silently saying a whoop-be-do during the uproar. He kept his back and head turned a way from the commotion the whole time, not wanting to be seen by Tom. He just wanted to get his rum and get the hell out of there. So far, he was coming up with nothing.

"Oh, Captain Ramos, that was one hell of a tale there. It always seems you can out smart the Navy." Said a little street boy that was sitting next to Thomas on the floor. His clothes ratted and face grimy with dirt, his big green eyes starting up at Thomas…

Captain Thomas Ramos was a very striking and charismatic man. When he walks in a room, all eyes were always on him and this could be for two reasons. One his voice. His voice could be as calm as the whistling wind, luring you in with the soft low murmur of his hypnotic speech but it could also be as strong and dangerously loud as if god was speaking to you himself, scolding you about your sins. His voice was one of his many talents that he would use to gain the upper hand on his opponents and a gift he would use to lure many women in his bed. The other was his physique. Thomas was a tall man. He stood at 6'5; he's form solid, very muscular chest, arms and legs. His complexion looks like it had been kiss by the sun gods, with its golden brown color, but it had a rough exterior. His face has hard lines and wrinkles by the eyes from all his hard living. He has hair that is coarse, very long, curly and black. His eyes a dark gray and a smile that rivals the biggest sparkle of any star in the galaxy. Thomas smile is known all over because of the diamond settings he has place in his teeth. Got them after finding the long lost treasure of Captain Felix, six years ago. The same treasure Jack was on the hunt for as well but he got there just a day too late. Jack could have just died when he and his crew's rowboats made it to shore. As soon as Jack set a foot on land, he sees a ship coming from the opposite side of the island, sailing a way.

"May be next time Slim!" Ramos called out, laughing his robust laugh, he and his crew as they sailed away from the island. It was a day Jack will never forget…

Tom looks down at the boy, "Nothing to it lad, I'm just lucky that way I guess. Have a 65,000 pound warrant out for me by the Royal Navy and they still haven't caught me yet!"

"Aye, that's because they don't want none of ya Captain Ramos. Ye out smart them every time, making them out to be the dumb fucks that they are!" yelled Tubs from across the room with a little smile on his face.

Everyone cheered in agreement expect for Jack. He cut his eyes and kept on his search for a bottle of rum, still coming out empty handed,

"Uh huh, luck. More like paying the Navy to stay out of your way." Grumbles Jack. He bends down, walking on hands and knees starting to check the bottoms shelves. "Where in the bloody hell is the rum in this place?"

"Tommy, are you ready to go up stairs?" one busty brunette asked, purring in his ear, slipping her arms around the front of his neck as she curls her head down, resting it on his shoulder.

"No, we have a date. Isn't that right Tommy?" Another tall woman with red hair slyly said while sliding herself on Thomas lap, "He's going to take me to his ship and gave me a grand tour of his cabin." She lifts her eyebrows giving him a sexy smirk while her fingers play in his hair. Taken a single dark lock and letting her finger twirl around it.

"He's not going nowhere with you cheap floozies! He has a date with me!"

Thomas turns his head where the voice was coming from. His eyes light up and a huge grin starts to form on his face. He pushes the girl off his lap, her bottom landing hard on the cold ground.

"Ow! Tommy!" the red headed girl gripes but Captain Ramos ignores her.

He pushed himself off of his chair, knocking the other woman that was behind him, "Munchie!" he yelled with surprise and tenderness.

"Munchie? What the hell is she doing here?" Jack quickly jumps off of his hands and knees, banging his head on an open drawer in the process.

"Shit! … Bugger! … Damn!" he cries out, placing a hand on his head.

Jack staggers to sit up, resting himself on the heels of his boots. He peers his eyes over the counter, trying to stay out of eyesight of Thomas and Anamaria. He lets out a soft gasp and his eyes narrows with annoyance when he sees Ana being spun in the air by Tom, with his eyes looking at her lovingly. Jack feels himself get a little aggravated by the mere sight of them together, wanting to walk over there and snatch Ana out of his hands, but he knew it would be better to not get involved. Ana was free to do what she pleases now and so was he. Ana and him were not on speaking terms; they haven't been for a week. Here he was having doubts over breaking things off with her again but now there she is running in the arms of another man, the same man she always runs back to.

Ramos place Ana back on the ground giving her one last hug. His body tingling with excitement having her body pressing hard against him again, remembering how it was to have her near him again, to touch her. Inhaling her scent deeply, letting his hands get familiar with her body, traveling softly from the middle of her back to the thickness of her hips, letting then rest there. Tom looks down at her and smiles,

"Munchie, it has been so long since I have seen you. You look even more beautiful since the last time I saw you." He softly said as his dark gray eyes twinkle and his smile broadens.

Anamaria gives a little smile and drops her head down from embarrassment, not wanting Thomas to see her blush. She hated that he could always get her to revert back to that little silly chubby girl she was back on the island they both grew up on. Seeing him always brought back her little childhood crush she had on him. Ana clears her throat and grabs his hand in hers, spreading his arms wide, getting a good look at him. She lets her eyes meet with his, giving him a serious look,

"Aye, stop it with all your colorfully talk T.R. No need talking to me like I'm one of these cheap dames needing to bed ya so I can make my daily wage."

"Munchie. Still the spit firer you always…"

But Ramos was cut off by Ana fist making contact with his stomach.

Jack let out a small laugh, "Ha ha…Good."

It was hard for Jack to hear what Tom and Ana were talking about. The tavern went back to its normal feel, loud talking and music playing, a fight breaking out at the back of the tavern. All he could do was study their body language, which he does not like and try to read their lips…

"Sparrow! What are ya doing down here on the floor? Are ya trying to steal my loot again Sparrow because if ya are I swear I…"

"Will you hush up!" Jack loudly whispers to Tubs.

Tubs lifts his head back and frowns, "Are you yelling at me mate?"

Jack slowly turns his head and looks at Tubs straight in his eyes, giving him a smirk, "Aint you the one flapping your gums?"

Tubs rolls his eyes and walks off in a huff, leaving Jack spying on Thomas and Anamaria again.

Thomas was hunch over, his hands on his stomach. He forgot how hard one of her blows could hurt. Even with someone of his build, Ana hits still stung.

Ana's hand was stinging too but she wasn't showing it. She forgot hitting him wasn't the same as hitting Jack; she gives him a cold stare,

"What have I told you about calling me by that ridiculous nickname? I have always hated it. When I was a child I loathed that name. You, my brother, Jack…I think my father started calling me that. It was silly and not like me at all."

Tom slowly started to stand up straight again, the pain from his stomach subsiding.

"It suited you back then. You were cute with your fat round rosy cheeks and your big brown eyes and you hair cut in that bob." He lets out a small laugh, "Plus you were chubby."

Ana close her eyes and made a face, "It was baby fat…and I out grew it."

Thomas bites his bottom lip, while smoothly swaggering over to her, warping his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him.

At that moment Jack stop breathing. His eyes darken with anger as he sees Ramos hands resting on the top curve of Ana's ass. Then he felt that pain, right in the center of his heart. He hasn't felt that pain in years. The familiar stabbing pain he gets whenever he sees Thomas trying to take back what belongs to Jack… what he wants.

Tom leans down and tenderly growls in Ana's ear, "And you have grown out nicely." His right hand traveling slowly down trying to cup Ana's bottom, she pushes him back hard, making him stumble.

"I didn't come for that T.R.," she said with a hit of sternness in her voice. She pulls a fold up piece of paper out of her back pocket. "I came because I got your letter saying that you had a proposition for me and I wanted to know what it was."

Captain Ramos straighten himself up, "Oh, yeah. I do have an offer for ya."

Ana started to look around the tavern, "So…where do you want to talk?"

"Not here, how about we talk at your place. That nice little cottage you have up the way."

Ana shakes her head, placing her hands on her hips. "No. I sold that place long ago. I haven't lived in Tortuga for months now, may be even years."

"Well, where are you staying?" Tom asked

Ana gave a wary look and turned away. There was no way she was going to let him come on the Pearl. Jack would string up a noose and hang her himself if he knew she brought him there. She turns back around giving him a knowing smile.

"How about we go where you are staying. Are you sleeping on the Death Angel tonight or do you have a place on land?"

Tom smiles, "Aye. Have my favorite room at the Blue Dragon. We can go there."

Anamaria mores off to the side and stretches out her arm, giving him the cue to walk a head and lead the way. Jack eyes follows them until their bodies blends in with the crowd. He quickly stands and jumps over the counter, deciding to follow them and see if he could get a better listen but Ana and Tom were moving fast and it was hard for Jack to keep up with people constantly getting in front of him and blocking his way.

Ana lightly places her hand on Tom's back as they walk to the door, weaving in and out of the way of people drunkenly dancing and fighting,

"If you are staying at the Blue Dragon, why did you want to meet at the Faithful Bride? I thought you loved the Blue Dragon?"

"I do" Tom said reaching back to take Ana's hand off of his back and places her small hand in his, letting his fingers intertwine with hers, " I came here because I know this is Captain Slim place and I wanted to make him squirm just knowing I had the balls to set foot in his favorite place and take it over. I didn't see him, but I know he was there. Probably hiding out, not wanting to make a scene of himself."

She slips her hand out of his, placing both of her hands in her pockets. Having Thomas trying to get intimate with her was making her feel uncomfortable. She didn't know if it was because she wasn't use to Thomas's touch anymore or if her body just longs for Jack touch instead.

Ana closes her eyes and lets out a breath, "Why are you always competing with Jack? You would think both of you would be tried of one another by now. Ever since you were kids, fighting over who is the best at anything you two mush brains could think of. Who was the best sword fighter, who can sail better, who can out drink the other, who can talk better into getting women in their bed, who can throw the better punch, and my personal favorite, who could drive Anamaria batty!" she turns and yells at Tom while shaking her hands in the air.

Ramos let out a robust laugh, slipping his arm around Ana's shoulders. "Now that was always me and Jacks favorite. Seeing your temper flair was always a turn on for us."

Ana quickly slips out of Thomas grasps and walks fast to the door and outside. She balls her mouth and squint her eyes, the sun beaming bright on them. She reaches behind her head, placing the falling hat she had wrap around her neck back on her head. Tom comes out a few seconds later, his face expressing a confuse look. He didn't know what was wrong with Ana but she was acting real tense with him, something he was not use to. She is normally happy to see him and is looser. In fact they would have been in bed by now, getting re-familiar with each other bodies again. Something was different.

Ana pushes her hands deeper into her pockets, her words coming out roughly, "Come on lets go." And they both begin walking down the road.

Jack walks out of the bar bewildered, looking around for Tom and Ana. He spots them going up the road and he thinks they are headed for the Blue Dragon. Jack stands there for a moment, the noise from the street ringing in his ears as the heat from the sun warms his face. He wonders if he should follow or not, just let things play out naturally his mind was telling him but his pestering heart was saying something else. Just then he feels a pair of arms twisting around his waist and a soft body lying against his back. The smell of the person's strong perfume fills his nose and takes him away from his thoughts,

"Captain Sparrow, you look like you could need some company."

Jack leans back on the woman, with his eyes closing as her hand creeps up his shirt covered tone chest. She then places a gentle kiss on the curve of his neck and begins to nipple on his ear, hearing him give her a rewarding sigh. She kisses his earlobe, giving it a little bite before she release it, she whispers in his ear again

" How about we go back inside and go up stairs." The woman asked as her hands started to make their way down his chest through the opening of his shirt. Jack opens his eyes and looks behind his shoulder at the woman, remembering she was the red headed girl who was trying to bed Thomas. He takes her hands from off his chest and places them in his hands, giving them a little pat,

"Sorry luv." He unwraps himself out of her arms, still holding her hands in his.

"I'm no ones second choice…savvy?" He lets go of her hands, turning away from her. His face frowning walking off, "I need to go and find me self some bloody rum!"


	2. Wishes Can Come True

**Disclaimer: I don't own POTC**

A/N: Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. Continue doing so, I like to know what you people think. :) ENJOY!**  
**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Wishes Can Come True**

The Caribbean sun shines brightly in the sky, it's heat beaming down from the heavens on to a large black mysterious ship, that's sitting quietly on the water, the hot wind whisking by it, kissing its sails and mammoth body. Making it gentle sway on top of the sparkly blue Caribbean water. All looks calm on the Black Pearl; most of the crew is in town spending their loot, catching up with old friends, and just out having a good time. The few that decided to stay behind on the Pearl were either taking naps in their bunks or were on the deck chit-chatting away, trying to stay cool from the scorching heat. The crew was overjoyed when they learned from their captain that their chores will be dismiss, they were going to be able to spend the next two days off in Tortuga freely to do whatever they please, as long as they come back to the Pearl on the third day mid-afternoon ready to ship off. The crew was happy and pleased with their captain generosity; they didn't know what brought this on, what made him have a change of heart from this morning, where he demanded all crew stay aboard the ship because there were far too many things that needed to be done, to this afternoon but they liked it.

"Aye captain, this is one gracious offer." Sammy said with a little hint of concern in his voice.

Jack already knew where he was going with this, "Aye! That it is Sam and I think you should take the order and don't question it's purpose." Jack eyes looking over at Sammy with seriousness, trying to give him the hint to drop it but this Sammy he was talking to.

Sammy is the resident suck up on the Pearl, the one man who would go far and beyond to please Jack, do whatever Jack commanded of him thoughtfully or senseless it didn't matter. Sammy would take one for the team and although in hindsight this would be consider a good trait to have, Jack found it weird and disturbing. He has tried his hardest to abandon Sam, leave port an hour early making sure to sent him on an errand that would take him deep off into town, having him get something impossible but as soon as they reach their next destination, there's Sammy greeting them on the harbor with all the items Jack told him to get, with the biggest smile on his face. Jack felt with anyone that had this determination and loyalty could stay in his crew, no matter how much it freak him out.

Sammy's blue eyes soften, his hand sliding across his pale smooth face knowing what he is going to ask next will upset the crew and perhaps his captain, "I know I shouldn't question ya Captain Sparrow but if we don't do our chores, then who will? There's a lot that needs to be done. We are low on food, low on ammo; some of the sails need patching…" Sammy stood there counting off with his fingers the needed errands that had to get done.

The crew begins to groan, unrest less mumbling could be heard and the foul sound of some crewmembers smacking their lips,

"Aye Sammy, always running ya mouth. Can't you keep your pie hole shut sometimes?" an anger crewman said with some others grunting in agreement.

Jack waves his hands out, his brow burrowing with his lips perch, trying to calm down his crew, "Silence ye seadogs! I will have none of that. Sammy was just looking after the Pearl and me, his captain best interest. That is more I can say for ye, you mangy mutts!"

The deafening quiet sound of the crew could be heard all around the deck. Jack gives a little smile at the power and respect he has over his crew. He looks back at Sam, waving a left pointed finger hand at him,

"Yes Sammy, I'm fully aware those things need to be done. I am Captain Jack Sparrow after all."

With a little nod, Jack waves his right hand around bringing it to his chest, placing it there. He then looks down at Sam intently, his eyes narrowing "This is my ship you know." the words coming out in a low stern whisper, for only Sammy to hear. Sam places his head down, looking away from Jack in shame. Not able to take the strict stare Jack was giving him.

Jack looks back up to the rest of his crew, his face going from seriousness to joyful. His dark brown eyes showing off this twinkle of excitement while he clears his throat, "I came equipped with someone whose willing to help us… in fact they even beg to do this. They are willing to give up their time of relaxing and carousing, to simply make sure that my crew will be well rested and loose for our next voyage."

The sounds of light chatter fills Jack's ears as he looks out at his crews confuse and wondering faces.

The slapping of a hand to a person's forehead could be heard from behind Jack,

"I swear Sparrow, I'm going to kill you for doing this to me. Mark my words!"

But Sparrow ignored the annoyed voice that was behind him. His smile just grew bigger, going from a little smirk into a full blown, showing all of his gold and white teeth grin.

"I would love to see you try luv…love to see it." He said between gritted teeth.

He continues with his speech, "This person is so thoughtful and kind that I would be willing to call them my First Mate… and luckily she is."

Jack jumps to the side to reveal a fuming Anamaria,

"Tada!" Jack gleefully said with his arms out, hands pointing directly to Ana. His face plastering this goofy look of surprise.

Ana stood there, her arms folded over her chest and her face scowling. Strands of her hair cover her eyes some, while the rest sprouts from the top of her head wildly with her hat lost and forgotten. Her clothes are dusty and rip and are on her disheveled from the struggle her and Jack had coming from the Blue Dragon, all the way back to the Pearl. Her eyes piercing a death glare over at Jack, and if you look closely you could see steam coming up out of her ears where she was heating mad. Jack just stood their, looking untouched, with his clothes on him neat and his hair unharmed, still sporting his favorite hat on his head. Looking as if he was not even mixed up in a tussle with her, which burned her even more. Things always seems to come up on top for him, as he stands there with his hands still pointing at her and his face still masked with that stupid grin, but she could tell in his eyes he felt victorious because this was one battle that he had won.

The crew looks at both Jack and Ana with a questionable look in their eyes, wondering why Ana was really here and supposedly willing to do their work where just this morning she was the one telling them their duties for the day. Jack put his hands back down to his side and placed them on his hips, his smile never leaving his face. He stretches his eyes and looks over at his crew.

"Well come on mates give her a hand and tell her thank you." Jack said with such gusto, with his arms over his head and fanning his hands all around.

Some men started to softly applause, their claps forming an off beat rhythm, where others muttered their thanks to Ana, all of them looking around among themselves knowing this just doesn't seems right but they all knew when it comes to Jack and Ana, it is better to not get involved and ask no questions.

"Yea!" some one quietly added of in the distance while the clapping was coming to an end.

Jack's eyes darted to the direction the yell came from and made a questioning face, then rolled his eyes back to his crew, forgetting all about it,

"Now mates take all you need for your time away from the Pearl and I'll see you all in a couple of days."

The crew started to scatter away, some leaving the Pearl immediately before either Jack changes his mind or before Ana starts to blow. Jack looks around at his crew watching them walk off of the Pearl, his eyes expressing happiness as he watches them like he would his own children going off to school for the first time, eagerly waving at them goodbye.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do fellas, like getting caught drinking a glass of water… Have fun, enjoy!" He yells from the Pearl, his smile stretching out wider.

"I can't believe you are doing this to me Jack. Punishing me like I have done something wrong." Ana calmly yells at him, her arms still folded across her chest.

Jack looks over at Ana, placing his hand back down his side. He walks over to her, staring at her intensely.

"Aye, but you have Ana…"

Ana cut him off, "No you have!" she turns and looks at him,

"What gives you the right to be following me? Hmm? Embarrassing me in front of Thomas like you did, making a scene in the Blue Dragon." She rolls her eyes away from his stare, tightening her arms across herself, giving her chest a nice squeeze.

"I knew you were daft Jack, but I never knew you were certifiably insane!"

Jack smiles and leans on the railing, with his hands resting over it, ignoring what she just said. Keeping his eyes straight ahead, he looks out in the distance at his crew walking and fooling around with each other as they stroll into town. He scratches his chin, the trinkets in his braids clinging together, as his eyes closes. He removes his hand from his chin and brings his fingers to the bridge of his nose and squeezes it tightly, the image of Ana and Tom in that passionate embrace at the Blue Dragon still fresh in his mind. Jack releases his nose and opens his eyes, letting his hand join the other as they rest over the railing.

"You always act so different when he is around." Jack said softly, not meaning for those words to come out.

Ana turns and looks at him, her eyes squinting, "What? No I don't." she said in denial, her arms going from her chest and wrapping themselves around her waist, feeling that rush of awkwardness running through her body. She hated how transparent she is to Jack it makes her feel exposed.

Jack grabs a hold of the railing, holding on to it tight, trying to keep his temper at bay, not wanting to say or do any thing he would regret later, like the scene he pulled at the Blue Dragon. He swallows hard, clearing his thoughts, unable to shake that hurt feeling he has inside. Jack lets out a sigh, his voice remaining calm,

"You lie… and you sneak around. You become a totally different person when he is around and I don't like that person Ana. I've seen this person before and it doesn't become you"

He turns and looks at her, his eyes revealing a sorrow that she hasn't seen since they were young. Since she betrayed him so long ago.

Ana looks down at her feet, with her hands behind her back and strolls away from him, her heart crushing knowing that she is doing it to him again and denying her heart the happiness she has when she is with Jack. She clears her throat and shakes back her true feelings, trying to regain her composure. Ana has a lot to think about and that offer Thomas has giving her has giving her plenty to think about. Jack has fulfilled his dreams and is living them; it is time for her to do the same. She turns sharply, facing him with her best poker face showing no emotion. Her voice sounding strong and harsh,

"Look Jack, I just left the Pearl for a little while. Gibbs was in charge, I was going to come right back."

Jack let goes of the railing and walks up to her, with his eyes dark with weightiness, "Aye, that's what I'm talking about. The Ana I know wouldn't have left the Pearl for nothing because she knows it is her duty to stay here and finish her task."

Jack steps to her as close as he can, pointing a finger in her face. His hot breath caressing her face as his temper peeks through his words and eyes,

"I'm the captain here Ana and I don't give a damn what has happen between us, you do what I say. I'm your Captain and you are my First Mate. Don't let me catch you again walking around Tortuga and hanging out in taverns, when I have order you to stay on the Pearl savvy!" He said as his voice singling the importance of his last statement, making it clear to Ana that her punishment would be far worst then it is now if she disobeys him again.

Ana keeps a stiff upper lip, looking straight into her Captain's fiery eyes, her voice never shaking, "Aye Captain!"

Jack takes a deep breath and smiles, his anger creeping back into the darkness of his subconscious. He fiddles with his hat making sure it is on straight and starts walking his unusual walk over to the gangplank, keeping his back to Ana,

"Now if you excuse me, I have to get back to my relaxing and carousing. I have some ladies wanting for me and I must not keep them waiting." He said with a smile, putting his hands on his shoulders, keeping his coat draped over him.

Jack puts one foot on the gangplank; he turns around and looks at Ana, giving her the famous Sparrow smirk,

"Oh and please make sure you take care of that lovely little trinket Ramos has giving you… don't want you to lose it while you are scrubbing down the Pearl making, her nice and shiny for your kind and understanding Captain." Jack said while tipping his hat and giving her a sly smile as he walks down the gangplank.

Ana looks down at her right arm and brings it up to her face. She pushes back her sleeve revealing a beautiful gold bracelet with black diamonds going all around it, giving to her by Thomas. She mores her wrist around, letting the sun reflects down on the dime size diamonds. Her wrist seems to just come alive as the black diamonds sparkle in the sunlight, her writs becoming a glow. Ana's face begins to soften as she watches the twinkle of the sparkles dance across her wrist but then her stomach begins to ache, when she remembers what this gift symbolizes and her face turns into a frown as she realizes what she might be doing. She then takes her other hand and snatches the bracelet off of her wrist, throwing it hard onto the deck with one quick swift motion.

Ana takes her hands and covers her face, working them up her face and down through her hair. She starts walk backwards until her feet touches the side of the Pearl, leaning against her and slowly sliding her body down until her bottom reaches the deck. She brings her knees to her chest and rests her elbows on the top of them, bringing her hands back to her face. Ana keeps them there for a while, trying to keep the tears from falling from her face as she wishes this day never happen…

Anamaria sits across from Thomas staring into his dark gray eyes, with an angelic smile upon her face as she feels Thomas's thumb gentle caressing the outer skin of her hand. She rolls her hand out of his, with her fingertips tenderly sweeping cross his hand, her fingers pushing in between his so their fingers can become intertwined. Tom smile broadens, letting more of his diamond teeth show and lightly sparkle in the dim candlelight. Ana lets out a soft laugh, bowing her head down away from him, not able to take his smoldering eyes any longer.

Ana didn't know when or why she started to let Thomas seduce her back into his clutches, letting her guard down completely, but she liked it. She didn't know if it was the surroundings of the Blue Dragon, with it's barely lighted common room and the surreal music that was playing in the background, with the trickling sound of water falling from a near by fountain or it could be the many glasses of Fen-jiu she was drinking. Ana had to admit the Chinese knew how to brew up some fine liquor and by it having no color or real taste to it, it still pack a hard punch. Ana felt numb…and good, with this feeling of peace washing over her. Tom slips his hand down just holding the bottom of her fingers, and brings her hand up to his lips. Ana looks back up at him, her dark eyes catching his as he place a feathery kiss on her knuckles. A warm rush fills her body as Ana blushes and smiles again, feeling her hand being place back on the table, their fingers intertwined once again.

"Feels like old times huh Munchie?" Thomas huskily said, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Aye, it does T.R. Brings me back to a time long ago." She softly whispers back with her eyes closing half way.

"Back when we were young. 16 years of age…" Ramos said looking down at their hands, rolling their wrist and playing with her fingers, enjoying the sight of her dark skinned hand mix with his golden brown one, thinking back to that time.

Ana eyes pop open, gazing at him with a calculating face "No old timer, I was 16 at the time. You were far a head of me."

Ramos shrugs his shoulders and laughs, " I'm only 6 years older then you."

"Yeah, but still an old timer none the less." She teases, "Trying to take me innocence if I'm not mistaken." Ana said with a snob tone in her voice, her nose clearly in the air.

Tom licks his lips and leans over the top of the table, their hands still linked. His eyes staring at her with desirer, "Aye, that I did and you made me chase for it and fight to get it. I was just one man standing in a long line of lads trying to get a taste of the lovely and feisty Anamaria Martin."

Ana shakes her head a little and makes a face. Hitting his shoulder with her free hand, "Oh hush now! That was you having me wait in a long line trying to get to you. No one was breaking their necks trying to court me back then. All the boys on the island knew if they even tried to step to me with all that baby-baby crap, I would have cut their loins off and fed it to them."

Thomas lets out a hearty laugh, filling the quiet room. He leans even closer to Ana with his eyes close and gives her forehead a little kiss, feeling her cool smooth skin upon his lips, remembering the taste of her. He opens his eyes and stares down at her, letting the back of his free hand lightly caress her cheek, down to her jaw line, all the way to her chin. Leaving his thumb and index finger there, just long enough so she could meet him with her eyes. They both look longing at one another that spark of wanting to kiss one another was beginning to tickle their lips and tongue.

Ramos breathes in deeply and gives her a little smile. His hand giving her chin one last touch before he places it back down on the table. Tom wants to kiss her, but feels that it is still too soon. Ana has finally gotten comfortable with him and he doesn't want to ruin it by giving in to his want.

He leans back into his chair still holding on to her hand, "See that is what I've always loved about you Munchie, that ruthlessness spirit you have. You've always had it even when you were a tiny little thing. Your tongue was sharp and your hit was even worst! You'd stop at nothing to get what you wanted."

Ana looks up at him and sees the burning desire he has for her in his eyes, knowing her old feelings for him are starting to flare up. Her heart is beating fast and she can feel her temperature starting to rise. She curls in her bottom lip and begins to nipple on it, knowing now is not the time to be giving in to such desire. Thomas has always been nothing but trouble for her; nothing ever came good out of their relationship. Thomas would be good to her for a couple of months; maybe a year and he would find some way to hurt her. It was as if he enjoyed seeing her crush, taking her young love she had for him and seeing how far she was willing to stay with him and put up with it. It was far more then just having a whore here or there on the side, Ana understood that, it went with the pirate life style but it was the way he would treat people to get what he wanted and the things he demanded of her to do for him so he could advice up the pirate food chain. If there was one time she wish she should have listened to Jack, it was when he told her to stop chasing after Ramos, it would only lead to hurt…God, was he right but she is stubborn, she doesn't stop until she gets what she wants and she wanted Thomas Ramos.

Ana takes her hand out of Thomas's, placing both hands on her thighs. Rubbing them back and forth on her thighs firmly, her eyes going from pleasant to serious in one over cast glaze. Enough with going down memory lane, it's time to talk business. She didn't sneak off the Pearl to talk pillow talk with him. She folds her arms across her chest, pushing her chair back so she can rest her feet on top of the table. She looks over at Tom, with her right eyebrow raised,

"Is that why you want me?" Ana said flatly

Thomas looks at her confuse, still in his daze, "What?"

"Is that why you want me?" She said a little louder

"What is the reason why you wanted to see me Thomas?"

She raises her brow, looking over at him seriously. Tom rolls his eyes and looks around the room, noticing no one is watching, grateful that they are either too drunk to care or to comatose from the opium. He folds his arms across his chest and leans his elbows on the table, leaning in closer to Ana.

"Okay, you know that I have came into commandeering a couple of ships."

"Of course I know. Everyone has been talking about that." Ana said in a knowing tone, her eyes never leaving Thomas.

"But I don't know what that has to do with me. You wrote this letter to me months ago before I even heard the news about you expanding your fleet."

Thomas mores his arms a little, his elbows knocking against the table as he gets comfortable. "I know, but me getting those ships has a lot to do with you."

Anamaria swings her legs down from the table, her chair moving forward, standing upright. She looks over at Tom with a confused face,

"I don't get it." She said quickly.

Tom unfolds his arm, taking each one of his hands and grabs a hold of Ana's. He begins to play with her fingers, "Munchie. I got those ships because I want you to come back with me."

Ana wrinkles her brow and looks at him intensely, not knowing what to say. Thomas continue to stare at her, holding on to her hands tighter, with his eyes lighting up with excitement about what he is going to ask,

"Anamaria…I want you to come and join my crew…but not as just a crewmember or my First Mate… Munchie… I want you to Captain one of my ships."

Ana's arms and hands went limp, her face showing surprise and puzzlement all at the same time,

"What?" She said breathless.

Thomas lets go of her hands and scoots his chair over to Anamaria, getting as close to her as he can. He turns Ana's chair around to face him, her face still showing the expression of surprise. Tom places his hand on her shoulders and gently sides them to the middle of her arms and firmly squeezes them with his face looking concern,

" Look Ana, this is the reason we are not together."

He looks at her intensely, his eyes dancing across her face trying to read her, but finding nothing, "I know how much you wanted a ship, you have been talking about this since you were young. I know how hard it has been for you to try and save money to buy one when you can barley find work on a ship at all."

Ana eyes drift away from his, her not wanting to reveal the truth to him that she has been doing all right now. Sailing on the Pearl with Jack for a couple of years. Ramos takes his hand and softly places it under her chin, making her stare in his eyes,

"This pirate business is hard on women and because I'm in the power to do so, I'm putting the best female pirate in the seven seas in the position to captain her own ship and go down in history as one of the greats."

By this time Ramos hand had creep up the back of her head, his fingers latching on to her hair. His eyes lock on hers and he starts to lean in, about to kiss her. Just then he is stop by a hard sting of her slap. The blow was so powerful; he stumbles half way out of his seat. Anamaria stares at him, her face expressing anger,

"And who said I need you getting me a ship?"

Thomas looks at her holding the left side of his stinging face, his eyes peeking through his long black locks in his face, showing anger as they look across to her, a firer that Ana is all to familiar with. Ana stands up, with her hands lying by her side in fists, pushing the chair back as she stood up.

"That's all you men try to do for me, feeling the need to come to my rescue when you think I'm not capable to do it myself." She said with her hands on her hips, leaning down towards Thomas's face.

Tom takes his hand away from his face and places it back on the table, pushing himself back on to his chair. He keeps his eyes on her, while the burning anger in him tames down.

"I don't need shit from you T.R. I made that perfectly clear when I left your ship and you dropped me off here in Tortuga. I don't want shit from ya T.R. and you know perfectly why."

She leans back up, standing up straight, her hands falling from her hips. Ana turns around, her back only facing him as she sticks her hip out, shifting her weight,

"Thinking ya can sweet talk me back into your arms or bring me a ship and I would just forget the hell you have put me through?" She shouted back at Ramos.

Tom stands up from his seat and makes his way over to Anamaria.

"Munchie." He sweetly said

He wraps his arm around the top of her shoulders and brings her body close to him. Her eyes flutter close when she feels the heat and hardest of his body. Ana lets her head rock to the molding of his chest as she feels the low rumble inside of him while he starts speaking,

"You think I have forgotten how I treated you?"

Ramos begins to sway him and Ana slowly from side to side. He kisses the top of Ana's head as he slowly moves his hand down her body firmly, until his arm finds it's resting place around her waist. He brings his mouth to her ear, speaking into it huskily.

"Ana, I know I didn't appreciate you the years that I had you. That's why I got you that boat. I can't tell ya how much I've missed you. You have the right to still be mad at me. I know I was wrong, being selfish, only thinking of myself and not letting you fly, giving you your freedom."

He brings his other arm and lets it join the other at her waist, taking in a deep breath,

"I want to marry you Anamaria."

Ana quickly turns in his arms, looking at him in shock. She never expected him to ask her that. She stood there speechless thinking how today's events are changing her life. Just this morning she was the First Mate of the Black Pearl, Jack's right hand mate. She has been spending the last week cursing the name Sparrow for him breaking things off with her for the third time she has been sailing with him these couple of years. Jack too afraid to commit to her and Ana too stubborn to tell him she wants him now. Now she has the opportunity to captain her own ship, be in charge of her life, her destiny; her own adventures and to top it all off, the man she has been pining over since she was a kid, is finally willing to make her his one and only. This was too much for Ana and she had too much to think about and so much she will leave behind if she makes the choice to be with Thomas, the most important one…Jack.

"Thomas. I don't…I don't think…" Ana stutters out, her eyes unable to look his way.

He grabs a hold of her tighter, pressing her to his body, gazing down at her,

"Ana, I know this would be hard for you to answer. I don't want an answer right now about that. All I want from you right now is to say you will come with me and captain one of my ships."

Just then, Thomas's hand reaches in his pants pocket taking out a long gold colored box. Ana didn't notice it right away; she was still dealing with the stun of it all, her eyes still unable to gaze up to his. Ramos took his fingers and pushed some of her hair behind her ear and then places the hand behind her head; bring the gold box eyes level to hers. Ana looks down at the box and takes it out of his hands. She looks back up at him, then at the box. He smiles down at her, his teeth sparkling.

"Open it!" He said with joy

She stares back up at him with a smile, her hand opening the box. Ana looks down and reaches inside of the box and brings up a gold, black diamond bracelet into their view. She gasps in surprise while she drops the box on the floor,

"T.R." she exclaims

Thomas smile broadens as he takes the bracelet out of her hands and starts to place it around her right wrist. Ana's mind was telling her to move her arm away from him and just run out of there, but her body was not computing. She watches him latch the black diamond bracelet close and takes her hand and kisses it softly and lovingly, his deep gray eyes never leaving her. She looks down at it and sees it shines, as if it was smiling back at her telling her it belongs with her. She slips her hand away from Tom, taking a few steps back from him.

"T.R., I can't accept this. I don't even like jewelry. This is just way too much." She gasps out, her face looking overwhelmed.

Thomas starts to stroll up to her, his hands pressing against her back. Just before Tom answers her, something catches his eye. He turn his eyes just slightly and sees Jack sitting at the bar talking to Bohai, the owner and opium dealer of the Blue Dragon. He could tell Jack and Bohai were deep off in their conversation, not one of them looking him or Ana's way. A crafty smirk creeps on to Tom's face as his eyes go back to Anamaria. He brings her closer to him, his hands moving down to the small of her back,

"Just say yes."

Before she could answer him, Ramos presses his lips hard, down on Ana's, kissing her with such passion. She opens her mouth slightly out of surprise while Tom took that as a welcoming for his tongue to explore the inside of her sweet month. Ana's hands went up his neck while her fingers sneak into his hair, wrapping her fingers tightly in his lock, deepening the kiss…

"Bloody hell Bo! I told ya to stop hitting on me." Jack whines as he holds the back of his head.

"Shut up and drink your Fenjiu!" Bohai yells as he limps off behind the bar to his storage room.

Jack looks down at the clear liquor and makes a face, flicking his tongue out and shaking his body with disgust. He whispers to himself not wanting Bo to hear,

"I told ya I hate Fenjiu."

Jack then pushes the glass back away from him, turning himself to face the open area.

"I wanted rum!"

He then glances up for a second and then lets his eyes go back down, staring at the counter. He does a double take, and then he sees it. Ana and Tom kissing, right in the middle of the room. Jack stares at them, blank face, his emotions going which way. He turns quickly back around not knowing what to do. He wanted to confront them, but not like this, not the way he is feeling now. He begins to think, his left hand tapping nervously on the bar counter. Jack then looks off in the distance, his eyes narrowing and his teeth gritting. He knows exactly what he is going to do as he abruptly gets up and walks out of the room.


	3. A Wise Old Man Once Told Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own POTC**

A/N: This chapter is not all that exciting but it is needed for the plot of the story. ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Wise Old Man Once Told Me…**

…. 30mins before Jack saw Thomas and Anamaria kissing in the Blue Dragon…

Jack stands in front of the Blue Dragon, staring at the entrance in a daze, wondering if he should go in or not. He doesn't know how he managed to get there, with him trying to distract himself from coming there. Jack visited other taverns, went to other shops, he even walked the long way to the Blue Dragon just hoping he would tire himself out and the idea of coming there would escape his mind…but it didn't. Jack even went back to the Pearl to get his beloved hat and coat so he could complete his Captain attire. He left in such a rush this morning that he forgot his hat and it was just too hot for him to wear his coat this morning. He ever thought of carrying another pistol or cutlass but felt that would have been just a little too much. All he knew is he didn't want to look small or unimportant in front of Thomas. Jack stood there, his hands going over himself, checking to make sure he had everything and that they were all in the right place.

People walked pass him, pushing and knocking into him on the way inside the Blue Dragon, making him stumble where he stood. He looks up and frowns, staring at the men's backs,

"Watch it!" Jack snaps

"Hey bloke! Are you going in there or not?"

Jack slowly turns his head and sees a dirty bum of a man sitting down on the dirt-covered ground under a tree that sits right across the Blue Dragon. Jack looks at him and points to himself, giving him a confuse look. The man nods hastily and takes a long sip of what ever he is drinking,

"Yeah, you. You have been standing in front of that place for I don't know how long and you're blocking my view of the ladies. The man said lifting his brow then rolling his eyes,

"Either go in or move out the way so I can continue getting my peep show!" The man demands, waving his hand at Jack while he begins to lie down on the ground and takes another long swig.

Jack gives the man a questionable look for a while, then turns his head back around, facing directly into the Blue Dragon. He lets out a deep breath and takes a few steps in the doorway. He only peeks his head in, keeping the rest of his body on the outside. Jack starts to look around, taking his hands and placing them on the doorframe under his chest, pushing himself a little further in the entrance.

"Will you just go in already?"

Jack turns his head around quickly to the man that has been taunting him for the last 5mins. Jack stretches his kohl lined eyes wide and tightens his lips, growling and mumbling every last curse word he could think of while stomping his feet, trying to get the man to shut up.

What this bum didn't understand is Jack was trying to find away in this place without being notice…and he's not just talking about by Anamaria or Thomas. He's trying to hide from Bohai Huan…

Bohai Huan or Bo as he is also known is the owner of Blue Dragon. Bohai is an old merchant sailor, who was the best at his trade. Whatever you wanted he had, even down to the most impossible hardest to find items and if he didn't have it, he knew how to get it. Bo has always been about making a profit, he would even sale his mother if the price was right. With his characteristics of determination, his knack for trickery and a healthy greed for money, this made him a legend in his field. Every pirate like him, that's why no pirate ever raided his ship, which made him the wealthiest merchant around.

Bo always love the island of Tortuga, it was one of the many places he would visit along his travels and when he retired from his job after suffering the lost of his left arm during a terrible storm one night when he was at sea, he moved himself and his family there and took all of his earnings and built the brothel, tavern, and opium den that is the Blue Dragon. It was a place he could call home, a place he felt was missing in Tortuga, a piece of Southeast Asia flair, with the décor, music, drink and food. Blue Dragon represents those things and brought him great satisfaction…the satisfaction that he was filling his pockets full of money daily.

The Blue Dragon did start off as just a little tavern, were Bo would brew his own pure Chinese white liquor Fenjiu but he didn't start seeing a real profit until he decided to make the Blue Dragon into a man's oasis. Every time Bo would see men come into his tavern either bringing a street wench they met on the way there or a man sitting at one of his tables having a nice drink of his Fenjiu but smoking a pipe that Bo knew was filled with opium, he saw money he could be making so he decided to make the Blue Dragon a one stop shop and it was very successful. If you are a pirate, or a sailor looking for a good time with a pretty lady that will fulfill whatever normal or sick twisted fantasy you have…you went to the Blue Dragon. Need a drink that would help you forget your sorrows as soon as it passed your lips…go to the Blue Dragon. If you need something heavier and darker other then drink to keep the demons away…you guess it, the Blue Dragon.

Nothing is off limits at the Blue Dragon…well may be one. Bohai just has one rule, one very important rule, and a rule that Bo keeps dear to his heart. No man is allowed to touch his twin daughters. That is where Bo draws the line; he will give you anything you wanted… at a price… but not his daughters. There was not a wage big enough for him to let a man empty their lust on them. His daughters Qiao and Qiaolian were to remain pure until they got married. Until then, they would work for him in the Blue Dragon by playing the music of their homeland and greet the people who come in.

Jack was never a big fan of the Blue Dragon. He didn't care for the taste of Fenjiu, rum was sweeter and smoother, and opium is something he never touches. Saw too many of his mates spirit, hope, and their own self worth be broken over the black powder. Now the women that Bohai provided, Jack had to admit were the best on the sinful island and he would partake on their offer to have their way with him from time to time. Jack would become a regular and Bo like him then because of that, brought a lot of business to his tavern, but when Bo's wife caught him in bed with his sweet innocent daughters, Jack was lucky to come out of there alive and with everything intact…

Jack starts to creep inside the Blue Dragon, looking around the common area. He starts to feel relief not seeing Bo insight, although it was still a little hard to tell by the dim lighting. The soft sound of music hit his ears, as the cool air dances along his face and body, making him take in a quick breath. The sound of the gently playing of a citer with the mixture of the high joyful sound of a flute caresses his ears. Jack smiles to himself, already knowing the two beautiful creators who were producing the sweet sound.

He turns to them, Qiao and Qiaolian as they sit there like they always do, right at the door, with their porcelain faces a glow, their jet black hair pulled back in a roll tight ball. Qiao with her short bangs that line up right above her eyes brows, her ice blue eyes shimmering, giving Jack a seductive stare as Jack eyes linger on her pouty lips, watching them pucker over the flute. Qiaolian starts to giggle, never taking her fingers away from the citer, playing even more vigorously when she sees his lucid chocolate brown eyes start to gaze at her very dark brown ones.

Jack tips his hat and smiles, " 'Ello ladies." He said in a purr.

Qialian giggles even louder as they both bow their heads, never taking their eyes of the handsome pirate.

He starts to walk further, entering a hallway that he knew would lead him to the bar and another common room, hoping to spot Ana and Thomas there. The light flutter of the music starts to become a far off whisper, while the candle lighted hallway gets a little darker with each step. Rooms line both sides of the hall, all of them with a girl in them, either with a costumer or waiting for a caller to pass by.

"Captain Sparrow!" a girl calls out, running out of her room making Jack stop in his tracks.

The girl wraps her arms around his waist, leaning her head on his shoulder,

"I haven't seen you in a long time. Bo let you return?"

Before Jack could say anything, another woman came out. Grabbing him by the top of his arms and pulling him away from the other girl,

"Jack! Is that you?" she stares in his eyes and then gives him a once over,

"Yes, it is you! What are you doing here? I heard you were in town and I was going to see if I could find ya when I was off tonight but you're here." She said, pulling him into a hug as the other girl look on with an unpleasant look on her face.

Jack looks up at her and grins. He puts up his finger, his mouth opens slightly, about to say something, but another lady pulls him rough from behind, leaving the other woman arms holding nothing but an empty space.

Jack turns his head, thinking he is going to be looking in the eyes of the other mystery woman, but instead he is staring at her waist…and what a large, long, and solid waist it is. His eyes slowly go up and he sees a mountain of the woman's breast towering over his head. His eyes become bigger in shock as he steps back some, his head slowly going up the giant size woman. Jack blinks a few times; his face becoming more worried as his eyes finally meets hers.

"Sparrow." The giant lady said, his name smoothly rolling off her lips. She places her finger a long side his face and lets it lazily slide down his face.

"Come to have a good time?"

Jacks leans back even more, his eyes quickly looking around and his hands moving up to the side of his face, fingers curling out of nerves. He squeaks in fear,

"Mother."

The first young girl yells out, "Look! I saw him first. I get him!"

She starts to walk towards Jack but the second woman stands in her way, stopping her in her tracks.

"No ye don't. He is a regular of mine, I get him."

She grabs a hold of Jack's hand and jerks him towards her room, making his head jar back. Jack begins to protest,

"Wait lass, I didn't come for…"

But Jack went on death ears as another wench came out of her room half dress, her john coming to stand right behind her to get a look at the commotion,

"What the bloody hell is going on?" the woman asked with a yell, her hair a mess and her undergarments expose for the whole world to see. She squints her eyes at the man who was being pulled and argued over by the three women.

"Is that Captain Jack Sparrow?" the man quietly asked.

The bed headed woman widens her eyes with excitement, as she claps her hands together in delight, shouting for everyone to hear, "Everyone, Jack's here!"

By now Jack was surround by women. He was being pulled and grab and argued over. Any other time he would have enjoyed this, but he had more pressing matters at hand… and besides, all of this uproar is going to stir up…

"What is all this noise about?"

Everyone stop, the room becoming quiet, all of them looking over to where the threatening voice was coming from, their faces showing a caught look. Jack tighten his eyes, cursing himself,

"Bugger."

A bald headed, short man comes limping down the hallway. The heavy drag of his right foot sounds the quiet hall, as so does the scrapping of his left wooden peg arm going across the wall, helping him keep his balance while he walks. His navy blue wadded coat and matching pants came into sight as the dim light hit his frame. The light reflecting on his face showing his gray pencil thin mustache, that has grown pass his lips and chin and is laying idly down his chest.

Jack peeks one eye open, then another, seeing Bo walking limply close. He makes a concern face when he sees Bo's eyes. The ice blue eyes that match his daughter's are now a cloudy white. He looks at Bo hard, noticing his eyes are not focusing on them, rolling around in wonder, but his ear is pointed in their direction instead, leading him to them, giving Jack the notion he was blind. A little sadness creeps inside him seeing his hustling friend Bo being defeated by old age.

Bohai slowly takes a few steps and stops in front of them. He takes his peg arm and pushes himself a little from the wall, standing up straight. His head begins to turn slowly and his nose starts to twitch as he takes in some deep breaths. Bo walks closer and continues on sniffing, his noise taking him straight to Sparrow. He leans towards him, taking one deep breath. Jack's eyes follow him as Bo lifts his head and smiles. Jack begins to smiles back but as soon as Jack forms a grin, Bo's smile vanish, leaving a strong scroll there. Jack's smile disappears. Bo straightens himself up, placing his focus back on the group,

"Do I pay you gals to fight over customers?" Bohai said in strong stern voice

The girls shake their heads and all said in unison, "No Mr. Huan."

"Well, get back to what I pay you to do or I'll kick all your asses out of here!"

Bo didn't have to repeat himself twice; the women and their callers went back into their rooms. Jack watches them all leave, not noticing it was just he and Bo left in the hall. He turns back around, seeing Bo standing there, his face blank and his cloudy eyes lightly shimmering in the dim light. Jack begins to wonder if he should continue his mission or not. Jack starts to survey the room, looking behind and over Bo, seeing he still has a way to go until he gets to the bar side of the tavern. He then looks behind himself and notice he is too far away from the front door. Jack sighs heavily and rolls his eyes. Turning back to face Bo, wearing a defeated look on his face, knowing there is no turning back. He puts on a ridiculous smile, all of his teeth showing, with his eyes gleaming with cheerfulness and places his hand on Bo's shoulder,

"How's it going mate?"

Instead of Bo answering, he grabs a hold of Jack's hand, using his right healthy hand to twist Jack's wrist. Jack finds himself crouching to the ground from the pain he is receiving from the bone-crushing grip Bohai has on his hand, twisting and turning it until Jack is standing on his knees.

"What I told you about coming here?" Bo demanded

Jack just wrench in pain not saying anything, Bo just applied more pressure. Jack cries out in pain,

"Didn't I say no returning after being caught with my daughters?"

"Yes, but…" Bo twisted his hand again.

Jack squeezes his eyes tight and yells out in pain, "For heaven sakes Bo, I didn't even do anything to them!"

"Yeah, but you were about too." Bo said in a knowing voice, giving his writs just a little twist, almost having Jack's hand rotate in a complete circle.

Jack's voice becomes high, "Yes! Yes, but I didn't. It was a miss understanding."

Jack cracks opens his eyes and looks up at Bohai with sincerity in his eyes. His voice still showing his pain " I told ya, I accidentally went into their room looking for someone else… and they just both jump me and throw me on their bloody bed!"

Bo's face first turns doubtful, then back to angry,

"Calling my babies whores!" Bo grip got even stronger

"No! They are lovely girls." Jack said breathless, trying to reassure him.

With that, Bo lets go of Sparrow, jerking his hand hard back to him, "No there not, their little shanks like their mother but I love them still."

Jack lets out a reliving sigh, taking the throbbing hand and placing it in his other hand, slowly rolling his wrist and massaging it back to life. He looks up at Bohai and sees him start to walk off, heading in the direction Jack was trying to go all along.

"Ya coming or what?" Bo shouts as he limps in the opposite direction, his right hand sliding across the wall, helping him keep balance.

Jack narrows his eyes and starts to stand up, "You know old man, I let you hurt me like that."

He stands half way, dusting his pants off as he goes along, "I can take you down anytime I want. I was just taught to never hit women and respect me elders. Two categories you fit into so well." Jack said with a sway of his hips, his hands gesturing towards Bo as he watches him slowly limp down the hall.

Bohai didn't answer; he just kept on walking. Jack sauntered after him,

"Didn't ya hear what I said?" Jack asked with his voice shouting.

Bo stops. The sound of his right foot dragging long the floor comes to an end, "Yeah, I heard you Sparrow…just didn't answer."

He turns his head slightly, looking over his shoulder. "Don't want to bruise a man's ego while his old childhood running mate is planning to run off with his old lady. His self-esteem couldn't take it."

Bohai begins to chuckle softly as he flashes Jack a grin. Showing the top four teeth he has left there, where the rest on the top row has falling out, exposing a black abyss on the left and right side of his mouth, with the other teeth he has exposing the yellowish-brown or rotted black to Jack's glare.

Jack gives him a weird look, keeping the surprise feeling of what Bo said hidden. "What are you talking about old man?"

Jack leans forward, placing a hand on his lower back. He squints his eyes and flicks a pointed finger at Bo, his voice having a question tone, "Is that Fenjiu finally getting to your head mate? I told ya it will rot out your brain like it has your teeth." Jack said with a smile.

Bo frowns, but turns his head around and continues to walk down the hall slowly. Not wanting to entertain Jack's denial game. Jack straightens himself up and follows behinds and sighs,

"Okay, may be you are right about Ramos, but I have no idea of this…" Jack lifts up his index and middle fingers on both hands and begins to bends them quickly, " 'Old lady' you speak of." Jack said, walking beside him.

He smiles big and points a finger in the air, not losing his stride, " Now if you are talking about my beloved Pearl, who is the only lady…I'm sorry…" He lifts his index and middle fingers again, " 'Old lady' that has my heart, then you are right…but not even Ramos is that vile or dimwitted enough to try and steal the Black Pearl away from me. I would kill him where he stands if he even stares at my lovely lady Pearl wrong."

Bo grunts in response, his right hand still gliding across the wall as he walks, the shrill rhythmic drag of his foot filling the dead air, "Whatever gets you through the day Sparrow, all I know is Captain Ramos came to me months back asking me if I could find the best jeweler to set these black diamonds he had for a bracelet and I was to make sure it was ready for when he came back to Tortuga."

Jack's face went blank and his eyes turn to concern with a tinge of jealously in them. As if Bo could see Jack's uneasiness expression, he begins to grin a rotted teeth smile, his voice becoming peppy,

"I asked him who was the bracelet for and he told me for his…" Bo pretended to think hard, he slap his hand on the wall giving Jack the signal he remembered, "Munchie, an Anamaria Martin."

Bohai begins to wrinkle his brow thinking, "Then I stood there and thought for a minute. I said to myself, isn't that Jack's woman?"

Jack rolls his eyes already knowing where Bo was headed. Bo just continued,

"The one I remembering him blabbering on and on about that one time when he got filthy drunk in my tavern, before he became this wise cracking, dread lock, greasy, rum whore pirate? Back when he looked like a decent young man and was just a cabin boy on a lonely pirate ship with only peach fuzz decorating his face? His hair neatly comb without those unnecessary trinkets? Going on and on about how he misses the lass. How he miss the smell of her hair, or the sparkle of her smile, the feeling of her soft skin under his fingers, or the sounds of her cries when he has taken her."

Bo stop in mid-stroll, his eyes moving around idle, listening to Jack mumbling something under his breath which he knew was about him and it probably wasn't nice. Bo let out a soft chuckle as Jack starts to walk a little faster, a head of Bo, feeling uncomfortable all of a sudden, passing Bo up as he sees the end of the hallway coming near with his head down. He rolls his neck around and clears his throat,

"She's not my woman…just my first mate." Jack said flatly

Bo starts to lean heavily on the wall and shouts at him, "Oh, is that what we are disguising her as these days."

Jack stops and takes a deep breath, rolling his eyes before he faces Bohai. He wishes Bo would just drop it with all of his interrogation about him and Ana relationship and how it entails Thomas. Jack hates that Thomas is even a factor when it comes to him and Anamaria but it has always been that way. Jack fighting for Ana's attention when ever Tom is around, then getting all of her when Ramos has left her, leaving just a shelf of the woman he remember, just so he can put her back together again, for Ramos to return and do it all over again. It hurts Jack deeply that Anamaria can't be satisfied with just being with him, that she finds the need to have to go through the turmoil of chasing him and changing herself so she can be with Thomas, all the while Jack will take her as she is.

Jack walks up to him quickly, making Bo stop where he stood and bends down a little, staring right into his clouded eyes, his voice becoming serious,

"Look mate! She ain't my…" He puts up his index and middle fingers and bends them, shaking them sporadically in Bo's face as if he could see them,

" 'Old lady'."

He stands up, with his hands lying limp by his side keeping his voice calm, not trying to show any emotion, "She used to be…kind of…sort of…in a way…but that was a long time ago. She isn't anymore."

Jack lifts his right hand and rubs the back of his fingers lazily up and down his coat, lifting them back to his eyes, to see his nails shine, trying to boost himself up, "And even if she was…which she is not…there is no way she would be running off with the likes of Ramos…that numb nut bastard!"

Bo laughs, "If you say so Sparrow, but after she gets that bracelet, you might have to find yourself a new woman or what you like to call her, first mate." Bo said as he slaps Jack hard in the chest with his left wooden peg arm, making him move out of his way.

Jack holds his stinging chest and cuts his eyes at Bo. He starts to firmly rub the throbbing spot on his chest, watching Bo walk off. Jack rubs his chest one more time and starts to laugh as he follows behind Bohai,

"Bo you know my reputation. Do I seem like a man who could only be with one woman? My heart is with the sea, and just like the sea I have the need to move and go as I please. To be with whomever I want, when I want. My heart is with the sea, always will be. I can not be tame."

Bo simply continued on walking down the hall in silence, not wanting to continue the conversation any longer with Jack. He felt if Jack wants to be in denial let him, he will just find out the hard way.

They remained quiet as they walk the hall, both leaving one another with their thoughts. Bo walks a little ahead of Jack, letting his hand scale the wall until his fingers slide to the end of the wall, indicating to him he was at the end of the hall and about to enter the bar. His right hand firmly slides, feeling the flat smooth entrance as it snakes to the outer wall, leading him through the opening. He walks through it, his hand still moving along the wall rapidly. A frown appears on Bo's face, his hand still unable to find what he was looking for. He curses under his breath, knowing that his cane is not where he thought he left it.

Bohai continues to walk with his good arm sticking out in front of him, moving around some, trying to guide himself to the counter. Jack's sees him struggling and offers to help,

"Here mate." Jack said as he places his hand on Bo's back, trying to guide him where he has to go.

Bo gripes and starts waving his peg arm, making sure it pokes Jack in his sides, "I got it Sparrow!"

Jack pulls his hands in the air and steps back, but still remain close incase Bo needs his help. He continues to limp over to the bar counter, his hand finding the edge of it and holding on to it to keep his balance. Bo leans his left side on the counter and he wobbles along side it, heading for the backside of the counter. Jack kept his eyes on him, making sure he safely got to the end of the counter. Jack eyes gaze up slightly, catching a dark wooden cane lying beside the inside edge of the counter. He walks over to it quickly, passing Bo as he goes. He grabs a hold of it and walks back to Bohai, placing the cane firmly in his right hand, making sure Bo's grasp is on it securely.

"Here you go mate." Jack said sweetly

Bohai made a face and begins to whine under his breath. He doesn't care for people assisting him. Bo feels losing his eyesight doesn't make him helpless; he can still do the same things he always had. He has dealt with not having his left arm damn near half his life, having two more physical set backs means nothing to him. It might take him some time to walk to one point to the next because he has this 'cold' in his right leg he has been dealing with for a couple of months now, but him losing his sight, he has more time to get use to. Around the time Bo turned 60 is when he could tell his eyesight was getting blurry, and then when time went on, he could only see shadows. By the time he turned 70 he couldn't see any more.

Bo's frown turns into a smile as he feels Jack hand lightly pat him on the shoulder,

"Thank you Sparrow." He said kindly

Jack smiled back and takes a seat at the counter. Then he spots at the far middle of the room Anamaria and Thomas seating down at one of the tables talking. Ana's back was to him, but he could see Ramos. He could tell the conversation was serious, by the way Tom's face looks strong with importance and the way he was holding Ana by her arms. Jack stares at them a little longer, he then sighs heavily and brings his attention back on Bo, knowing right now wasn't the right time for him to go over there and make his presence known.

"Want a drink?" Bohai asked, as he places two glasses on the counter. He then reaches under the bar once more and brings up a murky bottle fitted with a clear liquid.

Jack narrows his eyes and tightens his jaw, "Aye, I want a drink." He said dully, placing his hand on the neck of the bottle before Bo has a chance to pour it in his glass.

"But for rum."

Bo smacks his lips, "Damn Sparrow, there are more other drunks in the world then that blasted rum!"

Jack waves a hand at Bo, "Yes, but no other drink tickles me fancy the way rum does. You got rum, you can pour me a drink!"

Bo grumbles to himself but still pours himself and Jack a glass of Fenjiu anyway. Jack chuckles lightly and smiles. He then hears this loud thud and the scratching of a chair being abruptly pushed. He turns to where the noise was coming from and sees Tom hunch over on the floor, holding his face. Jack looks across from Tom and sees Ana standing there with her hands ball up into fists. Jack turns back around, stacking his arms on the counter and laughs to himself, leaving a smirk on his face.

"Good."

"Have I ever told you the story of the man who waited?"

Jack rolls his eyes and sighs, "Bo! I don't have time to sit here and listen to one of your ancient Chinese tales about…Ow, damn it Bo! Would you not hit me with that bloody peg of yours?"

Bo's face turns stern "Quiet! I think this is something you need to hear."

Jack rubs the back of his head a couple of times and brings it back down on the counter, rolling his eyes again, "Aye, but make it quick old man."

Bo takes a sip of his Fenjiu and begins his story; "When I was a boy, I had this friend. He was very popular in my village, handsome, and a good fighter. He and I would play, like kids do and there was a girl that would come around and play as well. My friend and the girl become instance friends, they were together all the time. The people in my village knew they were always be together…"

Jack brings his arms closer to his chest and lets his eyes wonder over to Anamaria. He sees her standing there, her head slightly down and a sad look upon her face. Then he sees Thomas coming into view, his arms stretch and reaching for Ana, him pulling her close to his body. Jack starts to feel it again, that agonizing ping of jealousy thumping in his heart. Jack brings his eyes back to Bo, telling himself he doesn't care. He is tired of going through the same crap with Ana. If she wants to fall back into Thomas arms again fine, let him do his worst to her, he is out of it. This time when she comes back running to him so he can make her forget about her demons, Jack won't be around…

"…My friend went off and become this huge success. He had all this wealth and women everywhere. The girl stayed in the village and waited for him. She wouldn't talk to any other men who were trying to court her, she held on to that promise my friend told her that he would come back for her and they would get married, all the while my friend is free living the life he wanted. Years went on and she waited and waited, but still my friend didn't come back home. Then one day he did. He came back broken, weak, his wealth gone, not having a friend in the world. My friend came back for that girl, the girl who he always loved and realize if he stayed and made a family with her, he wouldn't have gone through this hard life lesson. A man's wealth, a man's power, a man's freedom is nothing if you don't have anyone to share it with and he learned that because when he came back, she was already gone. She got tired of waiting and found someone that wanted to share their life with her…and that is what's going to happen to you Sparrow."

Jack continued on looking at him as Bo grip on his cane became tighter and he leans closer to him, his cloudy eyes facing straight to his,

"If you care for this girl Captain Jack Sparrow, you will not let her go off with Captain Ramos."

Jack face turns to concern as he listens to what Bo is saying. He knows it has to be serious because Bo called him by his titled, which is something Bo never does. Jack tilts his head back some and unfolds his arm, stretching them out on the counter.

"Bo I already told ye, Anamaria and I have nothing going on. She is just my first mate, nothing more." Jack said with a shrugged of his shoulders

Bo's voice becomes grim, "Jack listen to me you stubborn oaf, Ramos is no good. He is caught up in something very shady Sparrow and I know you know what I'm talking about."

Jack looks away from Bo and bites his lower lip, a look of worry cast over his face.

Bo gives Jack a rotted teeth smile, "So I can tell from your silence, you know exactly what I'm talking about."

Jack let his eyes float back to Bo's but he still said nothing,

Bo continues, "I know if anyone knows how Ramos truly is it is you. You know how he is really getting his wealth, you know the real reason why the Navy hasn't caught him and you know how he got those ships and it wasn't from fighting off no pirate captains…Save her Sparrow, even if you just do it to spite Ramos. Don't let that lass go with him, it might be the last time you will see her alive!" Bohai said with urgency

Jack waves a hand at Bo and shakes his hand, "You're getting work up over nothing. Anamaria is a strong lass, nothing is going to happen to her."

Bo groans out of frustrations and knocks Jack up beside his hand, "You good for nothing, lazy pirate! I should kick you out of my place right now for being so selfish." He yells at Jack

"Bloody hell Bo! I told ya to stop hitting on me." Jack whines as he holds the back of his head.

"Shut up and drink your Fenjiu!" Bohai yells as he limps off behind the bar to his storage room.

Jack sits there and starts complaining how he doesn't like Fenjiu and how he wanted rum instead. He then sees Anamaria and Thomas kissing passionately in the middle of the room. Jack gets up and walks' out, now knowing this is the time to make his present known…

Anamaria breaks away from Thomas and licks her lips, trying to soothe the tingling feeling on her lips from not having Tom's mouth on her anymore. He looks down at her, his grip on her waist never loosing and his smile even brighter and bigger then it was early,

"So I'm guess by that kiss you gave me, it's a yes?"

Ana pushes him a little on his chest and gives him small smile, "You kissed me and no this is not a yes. I still have to think about this T.R. My feelings for you haven't change since the last time we spoke."

Thomas sighs heavily, "Come on Munchie, what could possible be holding you back?"

_(Singing)…_" Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. We pillage plunder, we rifle and loot…everybody!"

Thomas and Ana turn around to face were the noise is coming from; Ana still in Thomas arms. A crowd of women and men come pouring into the command room, singing and dancing along, some with a bottle or two of drink. Most of them looking like the whores and callers from the rooms in the front, even the drunken bum that was out in the street teasing Jack came in to join the fun. The crowd continues singing,

"Drink up me 'earties, yo ho! Yo ho yo ho, a pirate's life for me!"

"Again my luvs, I never get tired of this song." A familiar voice yells.

Anamaria leans her head down on Thomas chest; already knowing whom the voice belongs to. The crowd begins to lessen, people finding a table or chair to make themselves comfortable. Ana hears the loud footsteps of someone coming near. She didn't even have to open her eyes, or even look his way. Just with the rhythmic sound of how he walks and his personal scent she knew too well, she knew Jack was coming their way.

"Hey there mates!" Jack said cheery

Ana lifts her head off of Ramos's chest and glides out of his arms. She looks up at Jack and sees him staring at them with glee in his eyes and the broadest smile she has ever seen on his face, while he holds two heavily painted, very voluptuous women by their waist.

"Just thought I come by and see how my two favorite chums are doing." He said with a sly smile…


	4. Love With Your Heart Not With Your Hand

**Disclaimer: I don't own POTC**

A/N: Sorry it took me a while for me to update. Real life gets in the way sometimes. Please review and tell me what you think. :) ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Love With Your Heart, Not With Your Hands**

The common room of the Blue Dragon was filled with rambunctious noise. Laughter, loud conversation and the stomping of feet from people dancing could be heard from each corner of the room. The smooth surreal of Chinese music that usually could be heard throughout the halls of the Blue Dragon, has been replace with the festive, folksy rhythm, humming sound of violins playing. The soothing, dreamlike essence that the Blue Dragon was known for has been transform into every other rowdy common tavern there on Tortuga. With all of this commotion being a distraction to most, there are three pirates that are oblivious of what was going on around them.

Jack, Anamaria, and Thomas were all sitting around the table in this excruciating silence; no one has uttered a peep since they have sat down. Jack and Thomas eyes have been locked on one another for at least 15mins now. Ana hasn't seen one of them blink or even flinch yet, it was as if they were in a trance and she couldn't break them out of it. Both of them were the picture image of one another while they sat there in their chair. Both slump back in their seat, legs spread wide with one arm lying across a thigh and the other holding a glass filled with Fenjiu. Jack's thumb lazily going back and forth on the brim of the glass, his ring finger occasionally hitting the glass, letting the sound echo across the table. Thomas, holding his glass tightly in his hand, as his stare on Jack intensifies. Both captains had a pair of wenches on either side of them, the women petting and kissing them trying to relax their captains. Jack sitting with the two voluptuous blondes he came in with and Thomas sitting with the Huan twins, Qiao and Qiaolian. Jack offered them as a gift to Tom, a little peace offering to him.

Qiao and Qiaolian seemed pleased; they have heard all of the tales of the great Captain Ramos and it would be an honor if he would be the one to take their innocence away. Qiao and Qiaolian run their hands firmly up and down Tom's chest, their hands caressing the smooth hard skin under his weather stain white button down shirt, kissing along his neck and whispering erotic things in his ear. One of the sisters let one of their hands leave the inside of his shirt and move into his long heavy dark hair, their hand grabbing a hand full of his curls as their fingers massage the base of his head, sending a tingle sensation all over Thomas's body. Qiaolian lets her right hand move out of his hair and snake around his neck, leaving it there as her fingers gently scale the tender skin of it, her lips placing feather kisses across his jaw line. Her sister Qiao is a little bit bolder, letting her left hand slip away from his chest and travel down to the middle of his thigh. Her hand moves slowly with intent as her kisses on his neck get stronger. Her teeth gracing the taunt sweet skin that lays in the groove of his jaw and neck. Qiao begins to bite and sucks hard on the tender groove on his neck as her hand finally makes contact with the center of his pants, gently and steadily caressing him there, her body growing hotly with excitement with the feel of his arousal coming alive with just the stroke of her hand, as she enjoys the salty musk taste of him.

Thomas breaks his focus off of Jack, his eyes beginning to lower some as he lets out a soft groan. His face showing a pleasant smile as he tilts his head back some so the girls could get better access to his neck and chest. Tom rolls his head towards Qiao and places his finger under her chin, making her stare into his gray eyes. He licks his lips and leans in to kiss her. He feels her soft young lips brushing against his, her tongue flicking against his lips out of want and need for him. Thomas was about to quench her thirst when something caught his eye that made him stop. He moves his face away from Qiao, his finger still lingering under her chin as he lets his eyes fall on Anamaria. Thomas stares at her, a feeling of annoyance is now replace instead of the heat of pleasure that was there so many seconds before. Qiao takes her hands and places them on the side of his face, talking to him sexy in her native language, trying to get the focus back on her. Her eyes follow where his are directed at now and sees he is looking in the dark skinned, loud mouth woman's direction. She sweetly pats his face and lightly caress Tom's forehead with the back of her hand, trying to calm her worried captain and bring him back to her but it seems none doing. Ramos keeps his eyes on Ana a little while longer, watching the steady pulsating of her jaw tightening as she grinds her teeth. The annoyance inside him grows bigger while he sets his eyes on what she was intensely staring at. Instead of her giving him grief about him enjoying two young girls in front of her, she is too busy glaring at Jack, her eyes throwing daggers at him and the women that are sitting next to him.

Jack sits there, his eyes still on Thomas. He numbly feels the ladies hands moving all over his body, going over and inside his loose, light fitting white shirt and sliding along his thighs, touching the spot that seeks their attention the most. Their moans and sighs fills Jack ears as they rain kisses along his neck and ears, their touches becoming more aggressive with pleasure as they go along. No matter how hard the ladies try to get Jack attention on them, his focus would never waver from Thomas. Their touch has no affect; he has no reaction to it, no feel. All he felt was his anger towards Thomas. He is mad that Ramos is here on this island, on Jack's time off, taking away his glory, and trying to some way steal Anamaria away from him. The only thing that made him feel pleased is the look on Thomas's face right now. Seeing how all of Ana's attention is on him and not Tom. Jack could see her out of the corner of his eye, how she has been pouring back glass after glass of Fenjiu down her throat. Her grip on her glass so tight, it might shatter and break in her hand. His attention is taking off of her when he feels a sharp scratch lightly going across his face, guiding his eyes to the whore who is sitting between him and Ana. Jack's eyes perk up when he sees the busty blonde lick her red painted lips, as her emerald green eyes drifts from his face to his body. A smirk slowly begins to form on his face when he sees Ana looking towards them, her eyes never leaving the blonde woman as she watches the woman's hand, lingering at the bottom of where Jack's shirt is open. Her fingers playing along the base of his chests before they find their way running across it, her hand now more open, laying flatly so her whole hand can feel the smoothness and tone of his chest, making sure her fingers play across his taunt nipple before placing it on his shoulder.

Ana starts rolling her hands around themselves as they begin to tingle, a burning sensation fills them as she watches the woman touch Jack in places she knew all so well, how now she has this desire to be the one touching him as she feels her hands sweat and slightly shake out of anticipation. Ana quickly brings her hands inside her lap and looks away from Jack and the other woman for a moment. She takes a couple of deep breaths, trying to calm down her yearning and anger and starts scanning the table for her glass. Ana grabs a hold of it and begins to drink, gulping down one mouthful after another, barley leaving anymore drink in her glass. She sighs deeply, bring the glass up to her forehead, letting the smooth cool feel of the glass relax her as she lets her eyes close.

Jack eyes lands back on Anamaria, he can't help to feel a little joyous of the distress he is putting her through, maybe now she is feeling how he was earlier when he witness her in Thomas's arms and kissing him with as much passion as she does Jack. He is brought back to the present when he feels the whore on the other side of him tugging his hair with such eagerness as her hands become more aggressive on his body. Jack knew what they wanted and he felt just a little bad about him being a tease, but he had a point to make.

Ana brought her attention back to Jack and the wench beside them, she saw Jack gently stroking the woman's face, his other arm wrap tightly around her waist as she heard him huskily whispers naughty things in her ear making her giggle and moan all at the same time. Ana could feel her anger rising again when she sees Jack hand give the woman one last soft touch on her cheek, with the back of his hand and lets it travel palm side down to her neck, his fingers rolling and running down the pucker tender skin of the top side of her breast, before cupping it through the dress fabric, toying with her harden nipple in the process. She softly lets out a moan as Jack nibbles along her neck, moving closer to her lips, never taking his eyes off of Ana. Jack felt this quick rush of satisfaction fill his body, seeing Ana's piercing dark eyes back at him filled with rage. He gives Ana a sly smirk before bringing his focus back on the nearly melted woman that is sitting between them. Jack smiles at her and leans in close, the green-eyed wench placing her hands around the back of his neck, trying to move him closer to her. Jack gently pushes the woman away and turns his attention to the other brown-eyed blonde whore next to him. He repeats the same moves, and was rewarded with the same pleasurable moans and giggles just like the other woman.

Thomas looks on in shock and wonderment, trying to figure out what type of game Jack is playing with Ana. He knows how petty and spiteful Jack can be to Ana, trying to punish her in some way because she chose him over Jack. Playing these childish games, trying to do anything to get her attention. They seem to never work before, all of them ending with her ignoring Jack, while her love and devotion for Thomas grew… but today seems different.

Ramos continues to study Anamaria's face, as he feels the steady soft movements of Qiao and Qiaolian hands going across his broad chest and arms and the soft sweet kisses going from his chest, all the way up to his neck and back. He sees how the scowl on her face keeps deepening with every sigh and moan that escapes from the whore's lips and how her dark eyes burn with rage with every exotic touch she sees Jack's skilled hands give her. Ana's eyes revealing to anyone that is watching she has encountered those hands before and she too have had those sounds escape her lips. Now everything makes since to Thomas, why she was so distance before, why she was so reluctant to even have him touch her. Now Thomas finds himself mimicking the same deepen scowl as Ana and his eyes burning with rage glaring dangerously at her.

Jack faces the green-eyed woman, taking his arm and grabbing her by the waist, pulling her roughly onto his lap. The woman gasps out suddenly, taken a back by his forcefulness. He smiles at her, showing all of his teeth to her, letting out a deep chuckle. She begins to laugh as well but stops when he stops, feeling his slender finger glide softly up from her chin, to her temple and back again. Jack looks at her deeply and stretches out his fingers across the side of her face cupping her jaw. She licks her lips and waits for it.

Ana breath gets caught in her throat when she sees him kiss her with such passion and seduction, his grip on the woman's body possessive, his hand finding her ass and squeezing it hard there. The woman moans uncontrollable against Jack lips as his tongue explores her mouth with experience. Jack's deep brown eyes stays on Ana, never closing, wanting to see every reaction she is going through her. He sees her, twitching in her chair out of fury of what he is doing in front of her, in front of Thomas. Eyes burning with hate towards herself for being stuck there with Thomas and not able to show her true feeling of how she feels seeing Jack take pleasure with another woman. How she wants to put her hands around the whore's neck until she turns blue and she could feel the woman's last breath slip through her hands. Jack sees all this. He even sees what she is trying to hide…the longing in her eyes, wishing it was her sitting there kissing him on his lap and his hands touching and holding her possessively. Yes, Jack has to agree, he wishes it was her as he stares back at her with anxiousness, picturing the woman he is kissing was Ana. The feel of her full lips, the taste of her mouth, the sounds of her precious moans…

Jack eyes begins to flutter close as he grabs a hand full of the woman's hair, pulling her head back and begins to roughly kiss her, his fantasy taking over. The wench places her hands on his chest and starts to move them feverishly down his chest. Ana's eyes follow her hand, watching it slip further and further down. Ana almost jumps out of her skin watching were her hand was headed. Before it could go any further, Jack grabs a holds of the woman's hand and places it in his. He intertwines his fingers with hers, grabbing on to her hand tightly, pulling her even closer to him. Ana breathes a sigh of relief, thinking that's as for as Jack was willing to let her go…she should have known better. Jack takes her hand and places it back on his chest, his hand on top of hers, guiding it where he wants it to go. He moves her hand across his body, letting it travel on top of his shirt, down to his stomach, all the way down to the top of his trousers. He leaves their hands there, their kissing intensify even more as the brown-eyed whore kisses his face and neck, trying to find some way into the action. Jack breaks the kiss and begins to attack her neck, letting the green-eyed woman take a needed breath and cry out freely, softly saying his name. Jack starts to get excited, forgetting that he was with the whore and not Anamaria like he was picturing. He takes the whore's hand and pushes it down and inside his pants, both of them finding…

Anamaria slams her fists down on the table hard, stopping all movement from the ladies at the table. She closes her eyes tight and clenches her fists tighter,

"If ya little whores don't leave now, I swear ye won't have nothin' left to fill out those dresses of yers!" She shouted, her eyes opening and only staring at the wenches sitting next to Jack.

Both pair of women scattered, leaving the table with only the three pirates sitting there. Ramos's eyes travel to Ana, watching her drink the last sip of her drink. She slams the glass down hard on the table that it loses it's balance and falls on it's side, rolling slowly from side to side, until it stops by the edge of the table. Ana rolls her eyes over to Tom, her shoulders shrug up and her head bowing down,

"What?" she nastily said

Thomas's eyes narrows at her, his hand pointing out in the direction the whores ran off in, with his voice becoming smart, "What was that all about?"

Anamaria rolls her eyes and turns her head away from Tom, letting out a hard sigh; "I didn't want them here anymore." She honesty said

Tom lifts one of his eyes brows and folds his broad arms across his chest, his voice sounding doubtful, "You never cared about that before."

Ana snaps back, her voice rising, "Does it matter? I didn't want to see them here!"

She glances back at Jack, her eyes showing a firer in them; letting him know she didn't approve of his little show he was giving. She then grabs Jack's glass of Fenjiu and gulps it down in one swift motion. The glass comes crashing back down on the table with a resounding thud. Ana takes her sleeve-covered arm and wipes her mouth. Jack looks at her, with a fulfilled smirk on his face.

"Piss off Jack!" Ana said in a harsh tone

Jack places his hand on his chest and gives her a shock and innocent look, "I wasn't saying a thing luv."

He then leans over to her, his chocolate brown eyes gleaming all the way, still rejoicing in the reaction he got out of her earlier, while he places his one lonely finger on her shoulder, whispering to her, " Your face says it all."

Ana cuts her eyes at Jack and forcefully hits his finger off her shoulder. She begins to grumble to herself as she looks for the bottle of Fenjiu. She picks it up and sees it's empty. Ana slams it back on the table, her speech slur, yelling above the crowded noise,

"Barman! Barman…Bring us more drink!"

Thomas continues to glare at her, with his voice raising,

"I'm not done talking to you!"

Anamaria just ignores him, her eyes in a drunken haze. Picking up every bottle on the table, either bringing them to her lips or turning them upside down over her glass giving them a few shakes, trying to find at least one drop of drink left.

Jack looks over at her with concern. He leans back over to her, his index finger and thump pointing at her, indicating how much she had drunk, "Luv, don't you think you had just a little too much?" He said with his eyes narrowing and then stretching out wide.

Ana didn't even look at him but turn her eyes back in the direction the barman should be coming from, "I told ye to piss… off!"

"And I told you I wasn't done talking to you!" Thomas bellows out, now standing over her.

Anamaria closes her eyes and lets out a heavy sigh, feeling Thomas's hot breath along the side of her face. She begins to slowly roll her eyes in his direction as she slams both of her hands firmly on the table, her face finally facing him. It was bad enough she couldn't lay into Jack the way she wanted because he was there, now she has to deal with his attitude and his ego? This is not one of Ana's good days. She gives him a stern look, making sure her voice remains calm,

"Fine T.R., you want to talk…let's talk."

They both let their eyes slowly travel in Jack's direction, seeing him looking back at them with a mischievous smirk on his face. His face then turns blank, as he rocks back in his chair, lifting his feet up and placing them slowly on the table one at a time, on top of the other for dramatic effect as he brings his arms back and intertwine his fingers, placing them at the back of his head and letting them rest there. Jack scrunches down in his chair to get more comfortable, as that mischievous smile returns back on his face. Giving the couple the sign he wasn't leaving that table anytime soon.

Ramos smack his lips at Jack before bring his eyes back to Ana,

"Aye lets go over here." He said, pointing to a dark corner.

He grabs on to the top of Ana's left arm tightly and tries to pull her out of the chair. Ana forcefully pulls her arm out of Thomas grasp and gives him a cold stare. He gives her one back, letting her know he wasn't in any mood for her talk back. Ana disregards his warning and goes in the opposite direction, towards where the bar was.

Anamaria walks fast through the crowd, ignoring Thomas's calls. She knows her behavior is going to get her in trouble with Ramos, but she isn't thinking about that right now. All she could think about is how she almost lost it seeing Jack with those girls. The rage of jealously she was experiencing was something she hasn't felt in a long time. The last time being when she was 17 and she, just like now, was with the man of her dreams…Thomas, but all she could do was fight the building passion that was inside her for Jack. How in just that lonely year so many moons ago, he was able to start this internal flame in her heart for the both of them and how then, just like now, seeing him with someone else tears her apart. Knowing she can never have him fully the way she wants.

Ana almost reaches the bar when Thomas grabs a hold of her upper arm again and pulls her roughly in a dark hallway. He spins her around to face him, her hair hitting her face in the process.

"God damit T.R.! What the bloody hell is wrong with ye?"

Ana's eyes go over him with fury as she tries to snatch her arm out of his grasps, but his grip is too strong.

"I should be asking you the same thing." He hissed back

Thomas brutally pushes her away from him, letting go of her arm. Ana stumbles on her own feet as she tries to find her balance. She rubs her arm from where he was holding her and gives him a confused look,

"What?"

Ramos folds his arms and shifts his weight, "What the hell is going on with you two?"

She rolls her eyes and frowns, already knowing where this is headed,

"Nothing."

Thomas gives her a disbelieving look,

"Pull that lie on someone that doesn't have two cent worth of a brain Maria. I saw you! … Looking at him! …The way you were looking at him!"

Anamaria cut her eyes at him again, hearing him call her Maria, knowing he was really upset if he was calling her that. Thomas stares at her intensely, folding his arms more tightly across his chest and leaning his massive body on the wall. He slides his feet away from the wall, clearing his throat, trying to keep his voice calm but failing,

"Are you fucking him?"

Ana bows her head down and shakes it a little. She begins to chuckle, placing her hands on her hips, finally looking back at him with disbelief,

"Please T.R., not this again."

Thomas just frowns at her, her laughs upsetting him more,

"Aye Maria, this again."

He leans his head up against the wall, standing up straighter,

"The first time I let it slide, noticing every time I step into a room you two would start acting funny as if I interrupted something. That was a long time ago, in the early stages of our relationship. Didn't question your actions then because you made it known to me you were my woman…"

Ramos slowly starts leaning off the wall, and begins to strolls up to her, keeping his arms folded. His eyes looking down at her with a scolding tinge in them,

"But this time…at the table…the way you were looking at him and the way he was looking at you…seems like more."

Ana sighs lightly, wanted to defuse any type of argument that might come out of this. She walks up to him, meeting him half way. Placing her delicate hands on his huge arms unfolding them. She looks up at him sweetly, knowing she is going to lie.

"Tis nothing, Just like it was that time ago, nothing. There is nothing going on between me and Jack."

Ana places his hands in hers and gives them a little squeeze, making sure her eyes stay on him, continuing to look loving at him. She could tell he seems okay now, but she knows how his temper can be and how domineering he is with her at times. This could of ended worst for her, leaving the scene with an extra burse she didn't have earlier.

Thomas gentle moves his hands out of hers, staring back at her with tenderness. He wraps his left arm around her waist and pulls her to him. He then takes his other hand and cups her face along her chin, squeezing it some. Watching her smooth full lips pucker out some,

"Munchie, I don't know what I would do if you left me for good." He said in a very soft voice. His grip on her chin becoming tighter,

"Just the thought of you never coming back to me just…"

Ana watches him, his face becoming daze with thought. His grips getting even tighter on her face that her lips are turning red. Thomas eyes refocus on her, his eyes turning back to his normal gray. He stares down at her, his grip still tight around her chin and gives her lips a soft sensual kiss.

Thomas removes his hand from her face as the other around her waist travels up to her shoulder, resting there like his other hand on the opposite shoulder. He smiles loving at her about to say something, we he notices someone standing at the counter looking in his direction.

"How about you run back to Jackie so we can tell him the great news?" Ramos said, giving her a full diamond studded smile.

Ana just nods quietly and walks off, trying to calm her nerves in the process.

Ramos watches, as she goes, making sure she is out of eyesight. He starts making his way to the mystery person, the image of the person getting closer and closer to his view. Wearing a long black coat with the collar up over his neck and dark colored tricorn hat trimmed in white place low on their head, covering their eyes. Thomas walks up on the counter and leans his heavy, massive body on it, leaving one stool standing between him and the person.

"I thought we agreed for you to come tomorrow, I'm not done yet."

The mystery man leans in a little bit more, keeping his eyes in the opposite direction of Ramos,

"Captain Ramos. You don't tell me when and where I can meet you. I'm running this…remember that." The man said in a nasty tone.

Ramos lets his eyes roam the tavern, finally having them stop on Anamaria. He watches as she steals a glass full of drink from one of the unoccupied tables and gulps it down quickly as she plops back into her chair. His eyes then floats to Jack, seeing him in the same position he was in before he and Ana left, only this time his hat is over his face covering his eyes. Thomas begins his attention back to the man,

"Like I said, I'm not done yet."

"I'll give you 10mins to end whatever you have going on, after that it is back to business. Do I make myself clear Captain Ramos?"

"Aye!" Thomas answered

The mystery gentlemen smile, "Good, because if you want to continue being 'King Pirate' of the Caribbean sea and continuing keeping those ships you have, and avoiding the noose, I would make sure I wouldn't be late."

The man turns around about to leave when remembers something. He turns back to Thomas and grabs his hand, pressing a tiny green pouch in his hand,

"Here's part of your payment. You will get the rest later."

Thomas watches him walk off before he opens up the pouch. He places his pinky finger into the pouch and digs up a tiny mountain of dark power and brings it up to his nose. Thomas takes a quick sniff, jerking his head back making sure he got all of it. He sniffs a couple of times, feeling a light numbness going over his body. Ramos sighs in relief, craving that feeling all day. He swiftly ties up his pouch and places it in his pants pocket, walking back with more hops in his stride over to Jack and Ana.


	5. A Chat Between Chums

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own POTC**

A/N: Well if anybody still cares, he is a new chapter from me. Sorry it took a while, but you know that real life can be a pain! There is some Chinese dialogue in this chapter. I used an online translator to turn the English text into Chinese, so if it doesn't come out right, I'm sorry but it was all in fun anyway. What was said in Chinese is in English text right below it in () so you will be able to follow along. Thank so much for the people that have been reading this so far. I would also like to think Dragon 77 for always read and reviewing. It makes my day. Quick thank yous to my girls Tiff AKA immabehappy and anamaric17 for reading over all my chapters, giving me feedback and supporting me in my writing. If it wasn't for you two, I would not be writing this. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5: A Chat Between Chums**

Jack is awaken by a violent shake. He groans out heavily, stirring in his chair. Jack places his hands on his hat and pushes it out of his eyes as he brings his feet off of the table, letting the chair rock forward, standing in it's proper position. He places his hat firmly back on his head, frowning and turning towards the person who had the gall to wake him up from his nap. Jack's frown went to a smile when he sees the ever so delicate flower of the Caribbean staring back at him with a not so happy look on her face. This just made Jack smile even more.

"Well aren't ye a sight fer sore…"

Jack head quickly snaps to the right, making his hat fall off of his head and zip across the tavern floor from the force of Ana's slap. He roughly shakes his head as he reaches down underneath the table across from him and picks up his hat, never leaving his seat. He dusts it off and gives it a quick look over before swiftly putting it back on his head. He turns back to Ana with his right hand place tenderly on his cheek, gently rubbing it, waiting for the sting to die down,

"I knew I had that one comin' to me."

Ana steps a little closer to him with her hands on her hips, giving him a close tight lip smile, her eyes squinting with annoyance,

"Really? Well how about this one!"

Ana slaps him again, this one even more forceful then the last. She looks down at him watching him struggle to get back in his seat. The sound of his effects clinging together on his waist while he tries to maneuver himself around on the floor so he could get back into his seat. His beloved hat gets toss even more from his head; landing in the back of the common room, performing a couple of break dance moves. Rapidly spinning on one of its leather worn cone tips, until the hat finally spins out landing on it's back, by the feet of Thomas. He reaches down and picks up the hat, looking in the direction the hat came from, finding it coming from the location he was heading for anyway. Knowing whom it belongs to.

Ana's dark eyes burns into him and her nostrils flare with every breath she takes. Jack climbs back into his chair, grabbing a hold of the back of the chair and placing his other hand in the seat. Slowly climbing back in the chair. His eyes looking away from Ana and on his coat, as his hands go over his coat. Smoothing it out and keeping it neat,

"I see yer talk with your beau didn't go well."

Ana roughly grabs a hold of his coat and pulls him out of his chair, bringing him close to her with the firer in her eyes increasing,

"I hope you're proud of the stunt you pulled." Her grip becoming even tighter on his coat while her voice begins to escalate.

"I hope you're filled with delight."

She jerks him even closer to her that he could feel her hot breath traveling up his noise. Jack frowns up at her and tries to slap her hands off of him with no use. Jack then stares back at her, giving her a pleasant smile and points down to himself, tilting his head to the side. Speaking to her in a worried manner,

"The goods luv. Don't be so rough on the goods."

Anamaria ignores his comment and keeps on ranting. Her grip on him becoming even tighter making Jack groan with discomfort, as she finishes her last statement in a sarcastic pitch,

"I hope you have been singing a little tune and doing a little jig, that once again you have interfered in my business, sticking your nose where it doesn't belong!"

Ana pushes him from her, her eyes staring back at him with disgust. Jack re-fixes his shirt and coat, taking a couple of deep breathes before looking back into Ana's eyes. His tone serious,

"You think I enjoyed what I did?"

Ana rolls her eyes up in her head and slaps her hands on the side of her thighs, turning herself around quickly, with her back facing him. She mumbles to herself,

"Unbelievable."

She turns back around with a hand on her hip and the other place right at the bridge of her nose, giving it a little squeeze. Ana sighs heavily,

"I know I'm a little drunk, but I know what I saw. How in the fuck can you express to me you didn't enjoy it when it was clear that you did. I didn't see you stopping her from touching you? You didn't stop her from getting into your beeches, grabbing a hold of your cock did you?"

Ana starts to point at him, her face scowling more with her frustrations, her words having a hard time coming out,

"Or…or how about you? You really seem to hate tonguing her down didn't you? A…an…and filling her up on her…her…?"

Jack looks at her with a playful expression on his face,

"Treasures?"

Ana simply gives him the glare of death after hearing him finish her thought.

A sly smile begins to form on Jack's face,

"Well why were you studying me luv and not the man you came in with?"

Ana looks back at Jack with embarrassment and shock,

"Excuse me?" She then places her hand on her chest, her face frowning more,

"Don't try to make this about me Sparrow."

Jack walks up closer to her with his hand raise. His slender delicate fingers perch up, pointing at her with his dark brown eyes staring at her intensely,

"But luv, it is about you."

Jack's words pour into Ana's ears like warm over honey, her body filling with intense heat, as his voice stays soulful and rich,

"Ye kept yer eyes on me the whole time, not once caring what Thomas was doing with his little friends. Ye kept all of yer attention on me as you luv, sat there and fantasize it being you."

Ana's heart begins to beat hard in her chest as her temperature rise with Jack standing so close to her now. Far enough that their bodies weren't touching, but close enough that she could feel his body heat and smell his scent that she has so many times got lost in, her skin already tingling from anticipating his touch. Jack places the back of his hand on her cheek. His fingers so tenderly stoking the smooth push skin. His touch so gentle she hardly felt it. Ana swallows hard, licking her full lips, never taking her eyes off of him with her face still showing her frustrations. Jack eyes sparkles into hers, his desire for her not being hidden,

"Just like I sat across from you wishing it was."

He let his hand fully cup Ana's face, his thumb still lightly stoking her cheek. Jack bites onto his bottom lip, gold teeth peeking through his lips as he fights the urge to kiss her but feeling he is about to loose the battle.

Ana's eyes begin to dance, searching his. Trying to see if he was lying to her. Her eyes turn cold and her heart sank. She swaps his hand away from her face,

"Fuck you Jack!"

She hisses, pushing him back hard from her and storms out of the tavern, never turning to look back at him. Jack stands there watching her go, feeling complex of what just took place.

Thomas walks up to the table and stops, holding Jack's hat in his hands, grabbing tightly on to the side. His thumps folding the leather more at the top of the hat in the opposite direction, putting a huge crease in Jack's hat. Trying to repress his anger after seeing what unfolded.

"Where is Ana going?"

Jack somberly answers, never taking his eyes away from the direction Ana left in,

"I don't know. I think she just needed some air."

"Oh." Thomas answers.

"I think you and me need to sit down and have a drink." Thomas said in a grave tone.

Jack turns back and sees he is holding his hat in his hands. Jack looks back up at Thomas, then his hat and then back at Thomas,

"You have me hat there mate."

Thomas brings the hat up to his face so he could get a good look at it,

"So I do Sparrow."

Jack frowns and reaches out his hand, waving his fingers to Thomas in a pointing manner,

"Give it."

Thomas smiles,

"No Sparrow that would be too easy. How about…"

Thomas pulls the chair towards him and turns it around, sitting in the chair backwards,

"We have a seat." He takes his hand and points to the chair sitting across from him for Jack to take, his smile never leaving his face.

"And have us a drink, do a little talking and then you will get your hat back. Sounds fair?"

Jack looks down at the chair, then Tom. He then looks back in the direction Ana left in, taking a deep breath with his eyes full with regret. Jack turns back around and grabs the back on the chair pulling it out, having a seat. Not saying a word; looking miserable.

Ramos tosses the hat on the table, but making sure it stays by him. He smiles at Jack once more before yelling for Bohai,

"Huan!"

Jack begins to roll his eyes at Thomas as he slumps down in his chair. His legs open wide and his left arm hanging off the back of the chair while his other hand stokes the upper part of his right thigh,

"Is this going to take long?" Jack complains while rolling his head to the side while glaring at Ramos from the side of his eyes,

"Because I can find better things to do then spend my free time talking and having a drink with you."

He tills his head back, letting the hand that is lying over his chair come up and gives his head a little scratch, his eyes having that far away look as he thought while his right hand waves in the air,

"Things like…like having buzzards eat out my eyes until I'm as blind as a field mole." Jack looks back at Thomas with a fulfilled grin on his face and the Sparrow gleam in his eyes, knowing what he just said express his feelings perfectly.

Ramos chuckles at his remark,

"This is a first! Sparrow turning down free drinks? Hell must be freezing over."

Thomas starts to laugh harder, amuse by his own joke. Jack stares at him blankly and starts to silently mimic Thomas's laughter, rolling his eyes even harder at him after he finishes and turning side ways in his chair, leaning his head up against his hand. Jack then notice a beautiful young Asian woman saunters up to their table, wearing a blue long silk Peony dress that hits all of her curves nicely. Her skin flawless and pale, her eyes a rich dark brown and her hair long and jet-black that flows down her back, outlining her pear shape face beautifully. Jack's eyes begin to perk up when he sees her in full view, standing in front of their table. She bows her head and looks over at Thomas,

"Umm…Bo busy. Can I…ah… get you something Captain Ramos?"

Thomas gives her a warm smile and takes her hand, placing it in his. Letting his thump gently stroke her hand,

"Jia, could you please bring us some rum from my stash and a little something special for me."

Jia gives Thomas a coy smile, "Yes Captain. My husband told me to be extra kind to you and your crew during your stay here and give you… "whatever"… you wanted." She purrs to him as Thomas brings her small delicate hand to his lips. Placing a slow supple kiss between her knuckles, making her gasp out softly with a warm tingle going down her spine.

She smiles, her eyes staring back at him intensely. Jia slips her hand out of his and starts heading back to get the things Ramos asked for but was stop when she felt a gentle, yet strong hand grab a hold of her wrist. Her eyes travel to the handsome Captain Jack Sparrow, with his eyes lingering over her form before staring in her eyes. He smiles brightly at her, his words coming out in a low seductive whisper,

"Aye, and what did ol' Bo tell ye about me?"

Jia bends down in front of Jack, so she can get eye level to him. Taking her arm out of his grasp and moving her hand under Jack's braided chin, caringly stoking his chin, letting herself enjoy the rough feel of his beard on her fingers. Jia lets out an enchanting laugh, her rich brown eyes smiling back at him,

"Captain Sparrow…" she sweetly hisses

She moves her face closer to him, her lips begin to twitch as she looks down at Jack's welcoming mouth, licking her own with want as she brings her eyes back to Jack,

"My husband told me to stay far…far…away from you." Jia runs her finger gently to the front of his chin before taking one of his braids in between her fingers and giving it a playful tug.

Jack chuckles at the jester and what was said, letting his hand that was closest to her and run his fingertips lightly across her expose arm, feeling the goose bumps form with every passing stroke of his fingers. Having his hand rest on her shoulder for a while before moving it off and speaking to her again,

"Is that so luv?"

Jia then takes her hand and places it firmly on his thigh closest to her and runs it up to the center part of his thigh. Her fingers close enough to brush up against the spot she was looking for,

"Shì de." She answers in her native language

(Yes)

"But…" She pauses, looking deeply into the chocolaty abyss that is called his eyes. Her words rolling off her tongue slowly with craving

"That… might just be… a rule… I will have to break." Jia stands up, keeping her eyes on Jack a little longer,

"Měiwèi."

(Delicious)

She gives one last stare down as she licks her pouty pink lips. Walking until she finally turns around, disappearing into the crowd.

Jack continues looking a little bit longer, her presents out of his sight but her scent still lingers in the air. Jack smiles to himself, thinking how Bo has such an eye for beautiful women that will make any man come crashing to their knees and would pay any price to be with them. Jia was certainly one of them.

"Always have to show out for the lasses huh Jackie?" Thomas smartly teases.

Jack sharply turns and faces Ramos, his eyes narrowing at him with a deep frown on his face. His voice ringing with annoyance,

"First off mate! … Don't call me Jackie."

Jack's eyes begin to look him over, his frown still remaining but not as strong,

"Second I don't show out. They just can't resist me charm. So the lasses want to partake. Savvy?"

A little smirk appears on his face. He then turns back around, his eyes focusing on a far way couple dancing a little jig in the corner of the tavern, crossing his legs at his ankle. His words coming out with a sting,

"Ye should know, I've always gotten more lasses then you."

Thomas exhales, looking down at Jack's hat and places one of his fingers in the side corner and begins to slowly spin it,

"Perhaps." Thomas starts to spin the hat faster, a small smile appearing on his face,

"But I've always been able to get the one lass you wanted."

Thomas begins to softly chuckles as his smile gets bigger, the corner of his smile gleaming from the candlelight hitting the diamonds in his teeth as he becomes hypnotize by the quick twirling of Jack's hat.

Jack lets out a deep breath as he rubs and scratches his chin, still looking at the couple dancing in the distance,

"Aye. Didn't seem like that today mate." He places his hand back down and over the back of his chair. He turns and faces Thomas with a smug look on his face,

"I think yer lass was on team Sparrow today."

This time it was Jack's turn to chuckle. Ramos stops twirling Jack's hat and stares at him blankly, his dark gray eyes showing his dislike for Jack's comment. The two captains glaring at one another, the tension building up again like it had earlier. They are suddenly broken out of their haze when they hear a loud screeching male voice coming close in their direction,

"Nǐ gěi tāmen de fènbiàn, huílái! Wǒ bù xīwàng zài bùjiǔ de Máquè, nǐ méiyǒu!"

(You give them their shit and come back. I don't want you nowhere near Sparrow!)

Bo yells as he quickly limps, following Jia to the table the two captains were sitting at. His face riddled with anger.

Jia rolls her eyes quickly and sighs lightly, as she comes to the front of the table. Her voice sounding a little annoyed when she answers her husband back in their native language,

"Yǒu shé me qūbié? Nǐ xǐhuan wǒ tiáoqíng de kèhù. Shuō tā dài lái gèng duō de qián."

(What's the difference? You like me to flirt with the customers. Say it brings more money.")

Bo's frown deepens knowing what she said was true, but not liking his words being use against him. She starts to place the bottles of rum down on the table and gentle places a plate that contains a small mountain of very dark brown power and a darkly wooden pipe in front of Thomas. Jia looks over at him and give him a warm smile, he smiles back at tells her thank you. Jia bows a little and tells him he is welcome. As she turns to walk away, Jack grabs her wrist stopping her in her tracks. He looks over at Bohai first. Seeing his cloudily eyes wondering around, his face clearly concentrating, knowing Bo can sense what he is about to do. Jack gently pulls Jia to him, making her now stand in between his legs. He softly moves his hand from her writs and places her small hand in his. He looks up at her, letting her get lost in his eyes again,

"And what about me luv? Do I get…"He wiggles his eyes brows up and down quickly. A sparkle developing in his smile that wasn't there before,

"…A welcome?"

Before Jia could even muster an answer, Bo grabs a hold of her waist and roughly pulls her in front of him, knocking her in between Jack's knees. Jia cries out in distress as he takes his peg arm and pokes her in the back hard, pushing her along, making her stagger in her steps. Bo gives her one good push on her back with his cane fill hand. Causing the bottom of his cane to hit her square on her right leg, making her yelp out again as he pushes her as far away from Sparrow as he could.

"Jìxù nǔlì ba!" He yells at her,

(Keep it up!)

Bohai hears her walk away, the clicking of her shoes hitting the ground quickly. Jia starts to settle her walk when she thinks she is in a safe distance from her husband. She puts her hand on her hip and sways back into the crowd, looking back at Bo with embarrassment in her eyes.

Bo hits the tip of his cane on the ground. His words coming out nasty when he thought aloud to himself, " I'll sell you back into Chinese slavery were I found ya. Get my money back!" He slams down his cane again in anger, his hand gripping on the handle tighter.

Jack begins to laugh seeing Bo all work up by his antics. His hand reaches for a bottle of rum that is on the table. He pops it open about to take a drink but is bold over with a stinging pain from his ankle. Jack quickly moves the rum bottle to his right hand as he leans down with his left hand to rub the pain away. Jack coldly stares up at Bo with a nasty look on his face,

"Damn it Huan! Was that truly necessary?" Jack asks, his eyes stretching wide to prove his point.

Bo just stares in Jack's direction blankly, his voice stern, "You're on thin ice with me Sparrow."

Jack looks back at him, already done rubbing the pain away from his ankle. He brings the rum bottle to his lips, his big brown eyes still staying on Bo. His eyes filled with mock sorrow as he tries to play the innocent role as he takes a quick drink. Bo not able to see Jack's expression but knows Jack is trying to play him and that just pisses Bo off more.

"Nǐ mǎdàhā, wūgòu gǒu zhū hǎidào!" He shouts as he walks off from Jack.

(You scatterbrain, dirt dog pig pirate!)

Jack shakes his head back in shock, his body swaying around some before twisting and resting his chest on the back of the chair with both of his arms swinging over the top of the chair, resting his chin on the top rim of the chair. Jack narrows his eyes and watches Bo hobble off into the crowd. He didn't know what Bo said, but knew it was an insult. Jack points out in Bo's direction, swaying once more as his face becomes serious. Yelling his insult in a convincing tone, knowing it was going to be, not only as equal to what Bo said to him but damage the old man's ego,

"I know you are, but what am I?"

He does a quick nod, pushing his body off the back of the chair with his rum bottle fill hand. Curling his pointing finger back to his hand, leaving that hand standing lifeless as he closes his eyes and takes a long swig of rum. Jack turns his body around to face Thomas with his face scowling,

"Old bastard." He mumbles to himself with his eyes gazing over the table. Jack travels his eyes up, finally landing them on Thomas. He wrinkles his brow with a strange look on his face when he sees what Ramos is doing.

Tom reaches for the dark power on the plate for the last time, filling up his pipe, making sure he gets the power as close to the brim as he can get it. The dark wooden pipe gleams more clearly in the candle light, exposing the large round belly like base to Jack's view, seeing a long skinny curve mouthpiece that seems to fit nicely in between Ramos's lips. Thomas takes a near by candle and brings it to his pipe, the light now shiny on his bronze weathered beaten face as his gray eyes look down at the pipe intensely. He angling the candle flame just right and lights it. Placing the candle back at the center of the table and taking a few puffs from his pipe before exhaling the smoke through his nose. He leans his head back, letting out a low stratifying groan. Thomas eyes lids begin to flutter close while he feels the slow tingling rush of numbness fill his body. He breaths in deeply, feeling himself become calmer, more relax, letting the dark memories of his earlier voyage be erase and the jealous pain he was feeling earlier concerning his beloved Ana and her hidden feelings towards Jack, just vanish from his mind. He leisurely lifts his head, not wanting to lose the buzz he was getting, allowing his eyes to float back to Jack, seeing him stare back at him with a bottle of rum hanging from his lips.

Jack takes another quick swing of rum, his lips slowly sliding off the bottle making a loud popping sound. He lets the bottle dangle in his fingers as he turns his head slightly to the side, his eyes narrowing some with his mouth forming a smug smirk,

"I see we haven't left the opium alone." Jack said dryly

Thomas sucks his teeth, staring back at Jack with a twinkle in his now black eyes,

"Relax Slim, just unwinding from a long few months of work. You know the deal… you have your vices…" He points to the bottle of rum in Jack's hand and then raises the pipe he has in his hand and tips it towards Jack,

"I have mine." Ramos said with a smile, watching the silky ribbons of smoke dance from his pipe and up to the ceiling, until they fade away.

Jack grimace when he hears the name Slim come from Ramos's lips. That nickname has always made his blood boil but it was Thomas's favorite name to call him, especially if he wanted to be little him. Jack lets it slide for now, just wanting to get on with this conversation Thomas wants to have with him. Jack's mind still heavy with thoughts about Ana and wondering where she ran off.

"Well! Now that we are both relax, can we…"

Jack lifts his hand and begins to wave it in Thomas's way. His face trying to look pleasant but failing miserably,

"…Please get on with it."

Thomas gives Jack a warm smile, taking one last puff from his pipe before placing it back on the plate with smoky ribbons still pouring out of the pipe. He grabs on a bottle of rum and opens it,

"I want to discuss how much you admire my things." Thomas hisses

Jack looks back at him in puzzlement, watching him gulp down his rum. Jack places his bottle on the table, never letting his grip on the neck of the bottle be release as he leans his body forward, the table hitting the base of his chest, his voice sounding husky,

"And what are these things you feel I admire?"

Jack tilts his head to the side; the puzzled look still masked on his face as his left eyebrow slowly rises,

"Surely ye ain't suggestin' those raggedy, hand me down ships of yers?"

He points at him, using the hand that is still holding on to his rum, his dark brown eyes shiny in the candle light eventhough he is squinting,

"I've seen them. Their paint is chippin', their sails are botched, and their weaponry is in shambles. Those ships are a mess compare to me Pearl."

Thomas makes a face in annoyance as he watches Jack lean back in his chair taking another drink,

"That's hog wash and you know it! My ships are the best looking and the most state of the art ships sailing the sea!"

Jack places his bottle back down on the table and raises his hands,

"Hey, if that's what ye calls the best…"

Ramos cuts him off, his voice sounding irritated,

"Jack Sparrow! I'm not here to play games with you. You know _**exactly**_ what you admire that I have."

Jack stares at him intensely, knowing darn well what he is talking about but he wants to continue his game anyway. He places his hands down, having them rest on his thighs,

"What is it of yer that I would admire?"

He places his finger on his chin and begins to think, biting his lower lip as he tightens his eyes in concentration. Jack snaps his fingers, his face bright with a big smile,

"It's ye clothes, isn't it?"

Jack looks over at Thomas, his eyes scanning what he is wearing. He makes a face and starts to shake his head,

"No. It can't be the way ye dress mate. Too flashy for my taste."

Thomas face drops in bewilderment when he hears what Jack has said. There is no way his dress is flashy. He is the most plain, simple dress pirate captain of the Caribbean. Wearing only a simple shirt and pants with plan dark boots.

Jack scoots his chair back with his feet, lifting his legs up and having them rest on the top of the table as he places his hands on the back of his head, looking relax with the signature Sparrow grin on his face,

"I know I don't admire yer fame or riches cause…lets face it…" He shrugs his shoulders,

"…I have ya beat there Ramie."

Jack begins to laugh when he sees Ramos face after hearing him call him by his dreaded nickname his mother would often call him with such motherly affection when he was young.

He begins to sit up straighter, placing his hands back on his thighs as he swings his legs off the table with on fast swoop.

"So now that I have named every last thing ye thinks I would admire of yours…"

Jack starts to lean his body over the table, this time slower, sneaky and cat like as he stretches out his arm, his slinger fingers reaching for his hat that is lying beside Thomas's arm on the table, while he keeps staring into Ramos's use to be gray eyes,

"You can give me my hat…and I'll be on my merry wa…"

Ramos snatches up Jack's hat, lifting it up in the air and away from Jack's grasp.

"Bugger." Jack grumbles

Thomas waves a finger at Jack, "Not so fast there Slim. Not so fast."

Jack slides his body back into his chair, his face showing defeat. Thomas places the hat back on the table right in front of him, his arms in circling the hat,

"I've let you beat around the bush long enough Jack. So lets cut the bull. I know you want my Anamaria, you always have."

Thomas pause for a moment, letting that simmer in Jack's ears. Thomas eyes looking hard across at Jack, letting all of his feelings show,

"But I'm here to tell ya the end of you two playing house, being boyfriend and girlfriend, or whatever shit you two are trying to do is coming to an end. I'm here to take my Ana back. I want her."

Jack sighs as he picks up his bottle of rum, drinking the last drop he had in the bottle, his eyes never leaving Thomas with his face cold and blank. He places the empty bottle back on the table and looks away from him for a moment, taking in a deep breath. He turns to face him again,

"Aye, that's the key word. _**You**_ want her…" He pops his pointing finger at Tom

"…But does _**she**_ want you mate?" Jack said with a nod while raising his eyes brows and sucking his teeth.

Ramos stares at him with anger, his body tense with rage but trying hard to keep his cool. Jack sways forward to the table, leaning his elbow on it as he points at Ramos with a little concern expression on his face,

"By the looks of that fat meaty vein popping out of yer forehead, I guessing that's… a no."

Thomas begins to laugh and he laughs hard, shaking his head from side to side, trying to cover up his anger,

"I'm not going to let you sucker me Jack." He places his hand on his chest,

" I know what I've been told; I have ears all along every island, every port, every country. I have them everywhere. I know Ana has been sailing with you on the Pearl. She your first mate. I've heard the stories about you and your dark skinned lass."

Thomas then points at Jack, his voice rough and stern,

"The party is over! You've spend your time, had your way with her and it's over."

He places his hand back on his chest, his voice a little softer but still serious,

"I want her now and I'm here to take her."

Thomas takes his hand off his chest and places it on the table, glaring back at Jack with sincerity,

"I don't want you meddling in it, trying to talk her out of being with me. I've made things really nice for her when she comes back with me. I don't need you reminding her of things that happen in the past or rumors you've heard."

Jack just smiles, his gold teeth gleaming in the light. He looks down at his empty rum bottle that he has been fiddling with. His fingers holding the bottle by it's opening, letting it slip from his finger a couple of times, having it make a loud thud,

"Listen Ramos, I don't know what power you think I have over Ana but I don't own her, she is free to go and be with whom every she wants."

He looks look up at him, his stare deep, "Ye think all the years when I have told her what a horrible person ye are, what type of lying, cheating, scum piece of shit ye are… did she every stop coming to you?"

Jack's eyes softens with emotion, his voice coming out in a whisper,

"No. Ana has always come to you."

Thomas just stares back at Jack, his eyes following him as he gets up and walks over to him, his face serious and his eyes motionless now. Jack leans on the table, his fingers standing high on the wooden surface supporting his weigh as he stares down Thomas. He then grabs a hold of his hat, Thomas not stopping him as he places it firmly on his head. Jack licks his lips and sighs, placing his eyes back on Thomas,

"Now…Ramie. If Ana isn't falling into your arms as easily as she use to. Well don't blame the Sparrow." Jack slyly said, placing both of his hands on his chest. Giving Thomas a genuine look of concern,

"Take a good look at yourself in the mirror."

Jack's tips his hat, his gold smile gleaming,

"Savvy."

He turns and walks off, "Have a good rest off the day Captain Ramos." Jack yells across the room with a laugh.

Thomas abruptly stands up; his hands press hard against the table as his arms supports his massive body as he leans over his chair. Ramos shouting out to Jack in desperation,

"I'll be leaving in three days Sparrow!"

Jack stops. He turns his body half way around, his eyes staring back at him.

Thomas continues, "Munchie is coming back with me and I don't want you stopping or following us or coming up with some scheme…Jack I know you."

Jack storms up to Thomas clearly upset, not able to contain his emotions no longer. His eyes staring him down,

"You talking about me playing games? What is this shit you're pulling Thomas? Coming here acting like yer some prince, wanting Ana to come away with ye? Hum? I just find it a little strange that now you want to settle down and take care of Ana, knowing that is all she every wanted from you. She picked you to be with her, to be her husband, to start a family with."

Jack points his thumb in his chest, his anger showing clearly in his brown eyes,

"Not me."

He lets his hand fall back to his side, "So if you are ready to do right by Ana, then go on ahead I say. I won't stop ye or her, but what I have been seeing…"

Jack points to Ramos pipe, "…You still hook on opium and from what my 'ears' have been telling me, I know what you _**really**_ are."

Thomas looks back at Jack in shock,

"Yeah, ye ain't the only bloody pirate that have ears everywhere. I heard about you… and what you are doing is sick mate! You need to die for some shit like that, but aye, I know you have all these people fooled. You're the great Captain Thomas Ramos, offspring of the great pirate Captain Ivan Ramos. Yer family is legendary, so no is going to believe what you're really doing and that's fine.

Jack steps closer to Thomas, his brown eyes now a fire orange, his words coming out slow and direct,

"But if your real purpose for Ana is to make your quota…I'll be on you so hard you will think Armageddon has finally come." He said pointing hard into Thomas chest.

Jack steps back from Ramos. He gives him the look over, seeing that he wrinkled his shirt a little from his pointing. Jack gentle places his hand on Thomas's shirt smoothing it out, his face back to normal. He looks up at Thomas and gives him a warm smile before he starts to walk off,

"Like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted…"

Jack spins around quickly, swaying as he stops,

"…Have a good rest of the day Captain Ramos." And with that Jack walks off in his unusually way and whistles a little tune heading out of the Blue Dragon.

Thomas stands there and watches him go, his eyes following him until he sees Jack walk through the dark hallway. He runs his hands through his long black wavy hair, sighing heavily as he pulls at his hair tight towards the ends, his anger towards Jack still building high inside him.

He releases his hair and brings his rough hands to his face, running them across it while he takes a couple of deep breaths,

"I don't think your little plan is working."

Thomas brings his hands off of his face and curls his lips inwards before answering his mystery man,

"I see your back."

Thomas places his hands on his hips, a sly smile appearing on his lips as his words come out calm and cool,

"No. Everything is coming together nicely."

He starts to nod and turn his head, facing his mystery friend,

"I got them just where I want them." Thomas said, ending his words with a smile.

The mystery man just smiles back, but not really believing what Thomas just told him.

"Come on, we have business to take care of."…

…Anamaria pushes the old weathered beaten door of this little house open. The soft screeching sound fills her ears. She steps in slowly looking around and noticing nothing has changed since the last time she was here.

"Wow." She whispers,

"How I have forgotten you."

The little house didn't look like much, but it meant so much to her then. Even now as she walks around it's small space, everything being in one neutral area. Her bedroom, living room and kitchen all right there in that small space. Ana walks up to one of the walls and places her hand there, gentle running her hand across it as if she didn't want to hurt it, feeling the coolness of the wall and the chip away paint. She continues to walk around the house, her hand still traveling on the wall as she looks around, memories filling her head of a life she left behind…Her independence. This was her first home, the first home she rented after she left her parents house, and left the island she grew up on, just a young girl trying to find her way. Ana stops at her old bed. The mattress gone, nothing left but the old wooden frame…

"If that bed could talk eh luv?"

Ana quickly looks up, seeing Jack leaning in the door way,

"Jack!"


	6. Burned By Pleasure

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that is POTC.**

A/N: Yeah, I know it has been a life time since I have updated this story. Some might have be sadden by that and others probably thankful because this story is that bad...lol! But I haven't stop writing, just got really busy and now that I have some free time, I'll be able to update more. Thanks to all that have reviewed, read, save this story as a favorite and/or me as a favorite author. I'm very humble. :)

* * *

**Chapter 6: Burned By Pleasure**

Anamaria's dark shock eyes fall on Jack, going over his form with a rapid blaze, trying to make out if he is really standing there in the door way or is her mind playing tricks on her. She couldn't believe Jack has found her here of all places. How could he have known she would be here? How could he have remembered this place? It has been so long since they both lived in this little house together. A house that started out as a symbol of her independence, but soon turned into a little cottage of love for her and Jack. This house, the seed of their love, their friendship, and passion was built here. If Anamaria was more truthful to herself, she knew her love for Jack burned a long time ago, back on the old island her and Jack grew up on but back then, she wasn't ready to admit that. In this house, they both whispered promises of love, both saying they would never leave the other…How could one small house hold such sweet memories, be so painful to remember?

Ana's nose begins to twitch when something familiar starts tickling her senses. She inhales deep, her eyelids hanging low over her eyes and then eventually closing, as the scent of Jack fills her nose. Ana would know his scent anywhere, a mixture of masculine musk, sea, rum, and burnt ashes with a slight touch of something sweet. She never knew what that sweet tinge is, but every time she kisses him or let her tongue lazily travel down his taut body, she could taste it and it would stay on her tongue for days, his taste filling her taste buds, leaving her mouth watering for more.

Ana exhales slowly and deeply, her ears catching the low whistling sound of her breath. Her dark eyes finally opening and landing right on Jack. With him in her sight, her eyes begin to taper and soften with yearning as they start to go over his form watching him stand in the doorway. His body leaning heavily on his left arm draping high and over the doorframe, his hand and fingers lying limply in the dry air, with his other hand resting on his hip. She lets her eyes continue slowly, traveling across his body while the heat keeps rising in her. Steadily filling her to the tips of her fingers, the top of her head, and to the end of her toes. Anamaria's eyes fall on his open tunic shirt, seeing his hard, tan, and muscular chest. His light colored mocha nipple peeking at her…taunting her with its soft stiff peak. She licks her full lips automatically, trying to conceal the ache that is building up in her body when she sees a nice coating of perspiration on his chest, making it shimmer in her gaze.

Jack gives Ana a long sensual stare, knowing what has caught her gaze. He smiles with his eyes as they start to caress her body softly, seeing how her normally loose fitting shirt is now clinging to her lean curvy form nicely, her sweat providing a nice adhesive. The delicate full shape of her breasts clearly in his view as he sees her nipples harden right before his eyes with the rest of her shirt press firmly across her flat stomach. Jack let's his gaze move up, staring at her neck. Watching how the sunlight seeping through the murky window is reflecting on her neck, making her ebony skin shine from the misty sweat that is there, giving it a glow that makes his lips and tongue tingle. His eyes following the damp dew trail, seeing one tiny droplet trickle down her brown skin until it rolls into the darkness of her shirt, disappearing between her breasts. Jack's fingers start to twitch lightly on their own, itching to be where his eyes are traveling. Dying to be familiar with the feel of her, the taste of her. The whole thought making his pants suddenly tighter. His lips slowly curling into a devilish grin, thinking to himself this might turn out better then what he thought.

As soon as Jack let that thought pass through his mind, Ana's wanting eyes turn back cold as she snaps them away from his chest and back to his eyes sensing what Jack was thinking. Ana holds his stare with a fiery glare of her own, using her anger as a shield, not trying to fall into Jack's trap. She knows too well what Jack is trying to do, seduce her so she will forget about her anger towards him and she refuse to give in. He is in the wrong, spying on her, interrupting her time with Thomas, pulling that stunt in the tavern disrespecting her and to top it all off, here he is standing in the doorway invading her space. All she wants is to get some time alone, to get her mind straight. Too much has happen today already and she's too emotional. Having Jack around is going to make it worst and cloud her judgment. Ana needs to be alone but the way Jack is looking at her, she knows he isn't going anywhere.

Her head drifts away from Jack, turning her attention back to the old wooden frame bed. Memories of them sharing that bed begin to flash in her mind, the memories slowly fading into view, right before her eyes. Hearing the faint sound of their laughter filling her ears, remembering them snuggled naked in between one lonely quilted blanket Jack would constantly tease her about. A multicolored quilt her mother made for her when she was a child that has seen better days, both of them tangled in the rainbow colored fabric as she lays quietly on top of him, with her legs lying trap in between his. Feeling his warmth as well as hearing his steady heartbeat, her nightly lullaby. Jack would always hold her hands, one in each of his rough calluses hands, while keeping their arms wrapped around each other. His hold on her would be so firm as if he feared she would leave him, not wanting her to slip away as they both stared into each other's eyes. Seeing that sparkle in his eyes that she knew only shined for her. Ana has seen that spark before, many times before they shared this house and even after, never questioning the glimmer in his eyes again. Remembering how he reacted when she did. Maybe that is the reason she made sure to hurt him the way she did, timing it just right so he would see.

She glances back at Jack, seeing him still standing in the doorway, his body straighter with his hands places inside the doorframe. He looks back at her, his face pleasant as his eyes search for what she is thinking about, not knowing all she see is the expression on his face some years ago when they were both here last. An expression of black sorrow and disappointment, before he went off not leaving a trace for her to find him, in her boat that he stole.

Jack eyes stays on her, his cheery gaze gone and now replace with a questionable worried one. He licks his lips quickly, his voice sounding a bit somber,

"Ana luv?"

Anamaria spins herself around suddenly, clearing her throat loudly during the process, trying to fight back the tears and sadness that was beginning to build in her remembering that night. She reaches up with one of her hands and starts to yank the strings from around her neck roughly, loosing her hat from her neck, pulling the hat away from her and placing it on the perfectly squared dusty and dirty wooden table.

Jack watches her in wonderment as he lets his hands slid down the doorframe. He watches as she combs her fingers through her hair before gathering her long, thick, unruly dark hair to the side of her shoulder and begins to braid it. A cough flees from Jack's lips, filling the deathly silent house. He covers his mouth with the fist of his hand, his large eyes darting around from the abrupt loudness he cause. He removes his hand from his mouth and quietly clears his throat, a tight smiles appearing on his face as his eyes travel back on Ana, seeing her fingers lace through her hair in a blaze, moving rapidly to the end of her hair. Jack starts to step into the house and calls out to her,

"Ana…"

Ana releases her hair, letting the braid swing back to place on her back. Keeping her back to Jack, her words coming out stern with no emotion,

"Don't set a foot in here Sparrow."

Jack stops in his tracks, with the top of his boots just touching the entranceway. He stands there quietly, letting her words seep in for a moment, staring at the messy dark braid that is lying lifeless on Ana's back. Watching her stand by the table perfectly still as if she isn't breathing. A tight lip smirk forms on Jack's face, the right corner of his mouth curling up perfectly as he starts thinking to himself. She can't be serious about him not entering the house. She knows how long the trek is to get to this old house; he's tired, hungry and is desperate need for some rum. With him hiking down here alone to see how she is doing, should at least grant him entrance in. He chuckles to himself and begins to walk in again,

"Ana? Please luv. Ye can't be…"

Before he could even finish his thought, a dagger comes flying across the room and sharply lands right were Jack was about to place his foot. He quickly lifts his foot and stares down at the standing dagger in shock, watching it violently wobble back and forth from the powerful force. Jack looks back at her, seeing her back still facing him, but noticing her messy braid lightly swing across her back. Knowing she threw the dagger but turn back around quickly so he wouldn't see her. He begins to frown, his voice sounding frantic, with his hands moving wildly, not at all trying to hide his anger,

"Ana! What the bloody hell…"

Jack unconsciously moves to the left side of the door, making him now enter the house. With quickness, Ana turns, her face riddle with anger and throws two more daggers in Jack's direction. Jack releases a small yelp and jumps back away from the door, fleeing the doorway completely. Both daggers land sharply in the dirtied ground, kicking up a small dusty dirt ball in the entranceway. A quiet stillness falls upon the house once more. Ana ears searching for his movement, but only hearing the calls of creatures in the distance, the soft soothing whistle of the hot wind blowing through the trees and her own heavy breathing as her eyes carefully watch the open door. A small smile creeps on her face as she thinks to herself she has scared him away.

Then the sudden shrill of Jack's cutlass could be heard cutting through the quietness, as he removes it from its holster. He begins to sway carefully and slowly back to the doorway with cutlass in hand, and creeps his head in slowly in the doorway. His wide eyes roaming around as he peeks in, seeing Ana standing there with her arms folded across her chest with a nasty scowl on her face. Jack continues on looking back at her with caution written all over his face, but his eyes still glows with mischief as he keeps his grip on his cutlass tight,

"Luv, I have the strangest feelin' ye is tryin' to tell me, ye don't want me to come in."

Jack's cracks a little smile at Ana, trying to keep the peace between them. He knew she was upset with him and he knew she would probably do some bodily harm to him, but he didn't think Ana would try and kill him before hearing him out first. Jack keeps his eyes on her, seeing her staring back at him blankly with her scowl still remaining on her face, saying nothing. He begins to lower his cutlass, looking at her more deeply with his expression softening as he sees the sunlight from the window mirroring off of her dark eyes, turning them into a honey brown. Her golden marbles lying underneath a pool of her tears, just drowning. A gloom starts to cast over Jack as he sees one lonely tear start to roll from the corner of Ana's eye. Signaling to Jack there has to be more weighing on her mind then just the events that happen today.

Ana brings her left hand and quickly wipes the tear from her eye before it travels down her cheek. She looks away from him and starts to unfold her arms, bringing her hands up to her face and letting them run across her face. Sliding them gently up her cheeks to her forehead, giving her the time she needs to pull herself together. Ana drops her hands to her side and begins to walk over towards the door, still in silence, her hips swaying with attitude as her face becomes serious, only glancing up at Jack occasionally. Both of them stealing looks at one a another, Ana making sure her wall is up and secure, ready to fight off Jack's soulful eyes that are trying to find her weak spots.

Jack puts his cutlass back into its holster, never taking his eyes off of Ana. He lets his eyes become hypnotize by the movements of her hips, as she gets closer to him, watching her pick up her daggers along the way. The ache he has been feeling for her earlier has heighten and it's starting to go to that place where it is going to be hard for him to ignore. It has been weeks since he and Ana have been left alone together. Being away from her has just been unbearable for Jack, having to deal with this uncomfortable pain that only she can heal him from. The smell of her is just engulfing him, as she gets closer. That dangerous, spicy feminine scent only she has, mix with her coco butter cream she thinks no one knows she applies on herself daily, to keep her skin smooth from scratches and scars. The only girly habit Ana has preserve and one Jack feels she does for him, knowing how her supple skin drives him crazy and the smell makes him dizzy with want. He rubs his thumb over the inside of his fingers, moving his thumb back and forth swiftly in little circles, trying to batten down the urge to touch her. Jack needing to touch that one lonely loose strain of hair that is lying over her eye, that she keeps trying to blink away but her affords are only going in vain, his need of wanting to touch something that is of her. He watches as she gets a step closer to him, bending down with her knees, keeping her chest up and push out, in the daintiest way he has ever seen her do, reaching out for her last dagger. Jack bites on his lower lip hard, just a peek of his golden teeth showing as his brown eyes widen, trying to conceal a groan that was about to escape his lips when he see her breast push even tighter against her fully sweat soak shirt. Making her lovely stiff nipples more provident to his stare.

Ana didn't know how it happen, she didn't even see him move, him kneeling down towards her but she sees his hand on top of the dagger with the tip of his fingers gently touching the side of her hand, feeling his short ragged nails graze her skin. Jack lets his hand reach out more, grabbing a hold of her hand with gentle force, never removing his hand from the dagger. His eyes lazily move to hers, wanting to see if she felt the same rush he did. Needing to know if she misses this as much as he did. Ana eyes move up towards his, her cold stare intact meeting up with his dark bedroom eyes. He grabs onto her hand tighter, not knowing why or not knowing what this would do but he just had to hold on to her. Ana feels the warmth of his hand on top of hers, his touch making her explode and tingling all over with her drunken desire for him. She looks even deeper into his eyes, seeing that look in his eyes, that indescribable sparkle. The one that makes her heart leap in her chest and makes her wet between her thighs. That sparkle which makes her forget about everything. Her anger towards him, about Thomas, making her forget everything but him.

Jack lets his eyes blink once, not wanting to miss a thing of what he is seeing. Right before him, Ana's wall starts to break, chips of it falling away from her soul with just the warmth of her smile, her golden goodness shiny brightly into his darken pools. Letting him see what's inside of her, what she tries so hard to hide from him… her love for him. Both of them staring aimlessly at each other, Jack's smile matching hers, saying all they have to say without saying a word. Jack moves his hand a little more, his fingers now grazing her wrist. His smile begins to fade and the sparkle in his eyes starts to dim as his fingers touch something cold, smooth, and heavy, his senses telling him what he's found.

A confuse look begins to form on Ana's face as she watches Jack's expression change, his eyes looking from her to her wrist. She stares down at her wrist too, seeing him slowly take his other hand and push her shirtsleeve up, until it stops and gathers at the bend of her arm, revealing a stunning gold and black diamond bracelet to their gaze. Jack keeps his eyes on the bracelet, watching his thumb go over the smooth cuts of the diamonds, admiring it in a dead silent. The feeling of panic washes through Ana as she keeps on staring down at Jack, watching him, waiting for some type of reaction from him but all she sees is Jack staring at the bracelet blankly with his thumb going over it. Hearing the uneven click-clack sound as he continues to stroke the jewelry with his thumb. Making it spin around and around, the movements of his thumb moving more rapidly then the next as his grip remains firm on her hand.

Ana snatches her wrist out of his grasp, leaving Jack to stare up at her with his emotions so perfectly hidden, making it hard for her to read him but she knew what he was thinking. She takes her other hand, and grabs a hold of the end of her sleeve and quickly pulls it back down her arm, covering the bracelet, hiding it out of Jack's judging gaze and lets her eyes fall away from him as this feeling of shame starts to fill her insides, knowing what the bracelet implies. Giving to her from a man Jack dearly despise. A man she has known for so long now she doesn't love as nearly as much as the man that is kneeling down beside her.

Ana peers at Jack from the corners of her eyes, seeing him standing before her with her dagger still clutched in his hand, his face motionless but she could tell by the way he stand, upright and tight, not his usual relax, swayed stance that he was displease with her...very displease. She forces her eyes to look fully in his direction, turning her body forward and resting on her knees as she swallows hard, preparing herself to speak, knowing she needs to explain herself.

"I…" She squeaks out.

She slaps her hands against her thighs, rocking her body a little to calm herself as she firmly rubs her hands up and down her thighs. Ana quickly rolls her eyes in her head, before she turns them back on him with her voice overflowing with regret,

"I'm sorry Jack. He…he just put it on me. I…I swear I didn't…"

Jack lifts his hand and waves it at her, turning his face away from her pleading eyes. Silencing her on the spot,

"Darlin'. Please." He glances back at her, holding her attention with his heated gaze. His words coming out calm and flat but with enough of a sting to hurt her,

"Save it."

The house grew silent again, the sound of their voices a distance memory as the familiar sounds of the outside fills the empty space around them, filling their ears. Ana's golden honey eyes turn back to their normal dark mysterious brown when she sees Jack lift his arm in front of her, his hand standing out proud, with her dagger dangling limp from his finger tips. Holding it by the handle. Her eyes watches it sway gently back and forth before she places her stare back on Jack.

Jack raises his brows high, and lets them disappear behind his red headscarf. His face gives off this pompous look as he blankly stares back at Ana, dropping the dagger where she sits. Ana watches it fall, her dagger cuts into the dirtied ground first and then flops all about like a dead fish before it lands flat, laying sideways at her knees.

Jack's dark shadow passes across Ana face, her ears fill with the sounds of his heavy footsteps hitting the floor as a light gush of wind blows across her frame when he hastily enters the house completely now walking pass her, making the loose strains of hair fly away from her face and then landing back down again like they have never been touch. Her eyes narrow with sadness when she looks down at her dagger, seeing something that makes her heart ache with disappointment. With trembling hands she slowly and gently picks up the dagger, bringing it close to her face. The dagger lies in the bed of her hand as the fingers of her other hand gingerly goes over the pistol shape handle. Her delicate fingers continuously go over the long and deep crack that now scars her dagger. Anamaria lets a few tears fall from her eyes as her ears pick up on Jack movements in the background. Hearing him slip off his coat and lay it across the back of the chair and then hear him drop some of his effect on the table.

Tears splash across the curve water steel blade and along the white jaded handle. Her tears begin to slide and roll around the use to be shimmering red rubies and green emeralds that are now dusted with dirt and the wonderful crafted golden floral design that outlined the jewels are now chip with small stretches.

She slowly begins to stand up, her eyes never leaving her weapon, as her hands stay cradled around it. Protecting it so it won't suffer any more pain. Ana is brought out of her shocked haze when she hears Jack's movements again. Hearing him opening and closing some drawers that belong to an old dresser that she may or may not own when she was staying there. She watches him for what seems like days but really is only a few seconds. Seeing him opening up a drawer and then digging in it to see what's there and every once in a while, see him pick up a garment and line it up against himself, picturing how he might look in it.

Ana drops both of her hands and lays them on her side with her right hand still hanging on to her dagger tightly. She could feel her heart pumping, hot infuriation filling her veins when she stares back at him. Her eyes are dry of tears now, but her body is still weeping. The hurt and anger she feels towards Jack has magnified and the heated longing desire she had for him earlier is gone. If he can purposely damage something that she cherish, something he had giving her with deep care, a symbol of what she felt she meant to him, then her decision has already been made.

With her thought finalize, she could feel her stare on Jack begin to narrow as her fingers wiggles along the handle of her dagger before griping it with all her strength. Ana's mouth becomes a little dry, feeling her adrenalin rush through her, hearing Jack hum and whistle to himself as he continues to open drawers and look through them. Looking as if he didn't have a care in the world now that he got his frustrations out by destroying her favorite dagger.

Jack closes the second to the last drawer. His hand giving the drawer handle one last caress, his fingers gently stroking what he thinks is bronze under the heavy coated dirt as he makes his way to the next drawer on the top level of the dresser. Jack's forces his face to look pleasant, as if he is actually enjoying looking through these old musty drawers. Whistling a tune to a song he knows he has never heard before and the melody is starting to get on his nerves now. Distracting his self, Jack felt would be the perfect thing to do. His body was going through a lot of emotions right now. His mind still raging with the anger of seeing Thomas's gift on Ana's writs, which causes him to remember the kiss, he saw them share earlier in the common room at the Blue Dragon, and that made him not want to hear her made up excuse of why the bracelet was on her wrist and how she didn't have any feelings for Thomas. However with all of this fury building inside of him, his body still tingles and stiffens for her touch, his burning desire to want to touch her back, knowing he would be rewarded with her sweet cries of her submission of lust for him. Jack didn't know if he should yell at her or just rip her clothes off and make love to her on the dirtied ground…or maybe the wall?

Jack lets out a little chuckle as he reaches for the top drawer. His fingers barley touches the handle before he sees Anamaria's dagger sticking out of the handle he was reaching for. Again seeing it wobbling back and forth violently, the dull sparkle from the rubies and emeralds shine in his eyes for a while before he sees the bottom half of the handle shake away from the steel and then fall flat on the ground, breaking in two with the top half of the handle staying in place with the blade. He looks at it blankly, his eyes following the blade until it gets to the edge of the handle. Meeting with Anamaria's dark fiery stare that he was so used to seeing.

Ana slowly blinks once, her fiery look becoming more of a blaze as her face frowns heavily. Her voice sounding hard and unyielding to both of their ears,

"We need to talk."


End file.
